


Science Date

by Birb-O-Sunshine (polyglotAuthour), Uprisist



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Human Experimentation, M/M, Minor Violence, One Shot, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome - M/M/M, Wordcount: Over 20.000, liberal use of German
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyglotAuthour/pseuds/Birb-O-Sunshine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uprisist/pseuds/Uprisist
Summary: Dr Arzt and Recht decided to set aside their differences and work together in a project. This project, however, took a turn into the unexpected... and intimate.
Relationships: BLU Medic/RED Medic, Dr. Arzt/Dr. Recht, Medic/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Medicest
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Science Date

Arzt was fine tuning his equipment, preparing for the fellow doctor's visit. He was busy arranging the papers, books and experiments that would suffice as proof. His most willing subject, a healthy young man that had recovered remarkably well from the latest surgery was helping him along. "Danke dir, Zwölf." The young man, experiment number twelve, nodded and left. Everything was now sterile and ready. It was now only a matter of time.

Recht was taking his time getting to the appropriate Medbay, humming as he went along and clutching a thick binder to his chest. It wasn't often that he wandered into the RED base without an external reason, most of the time he just went in to observe the interactions between the RED mercenaries. But, for now, he would be able to interact on a more personal level. That thought excited him immensely, and he almost couldn't stop it from showing on his face. As it stood, he had a dorky grin on like he was told that he won the science fair. Eventually he wound up in front of the Medbay's doors, and he knocked on it tentatively, waiting for his fellow doctor to open it.

Arzt was playing the violin when he heard the soft, hesitant knock on his beloved medbay’s door. None of the fellow mercenaries would actively seek him out, so it was safe to assume it was his guest, Dr. Recht. A too pointy grin took over his features, pleased with his colleague’s arrival. He elegantly swept across the room and opened the door, “Dr. Recht! Right on time, mein Kollege. Please, do come in.” He motioned towards the infirmary. “I hope your travels were safe. Did you come across any… unpleasant interactions?”

Recht blinks at Dr Arzt, staring at him for a small moment, before a kind smile graced his face. "Vhy danke, kamerad!" He stepped inside the infirmary, his eyes already dissecting the features of the room. It was orderly and neat, almost the exact opposite of his own medbay's organized chaos. In a way, it was almost refreshing. "Nein, I did not come across any of zhe unsavory sort." His smile turned bittersweet as he palmed a small ball of bandages, rolling it in his hand absentmindedly as he said, "Zhe only zhing zhat happened vas zhat I gave zwei bandages to jour Soldier. He ran off after zhat, zhough."

“Vat happened to him, if you don’t mind me asking.” Arzt’s smile turned sharp, his head tilted slightly, and his posture tensed almost unnoticeably. “My… patients tend to avoid my check-ups, so any information could prove useful.” The doctor opened a drawer, bringing forth a file and readying a pen.

Recht put his bandage ball away and put a finger to his chin in thought. "Vell, it vas just a few scrapes on his knees. He must have fell down somevhere, I'm not entirely sure. It vasn't bleeding all that much, but I put the bandages on him regardless." He gave Dr Arzt a small, tender smile, saying, "He is a sveet kind, that I am sure of." Recht continued standing somewhat near the doors awkwardly, not really sure where to place his binder without disrupting the peace. Of course, he could have set it down anywhere he'd like (as he was sure his fellow doctor wouldn't mind him making the medbay his own, metaphorically), but that would be rude if he just placed it down wherever.

“I see. Vell, danke dir.” A small pause took place as Arzt refocused. “Vell, let us begin our vork, ja? You can place your files next to mine, on the central table. I reorganised the infirmary so ve vould have a proper place to research, you see.” The doctor’s stride was of one who owned the environment. He took one of the books neatly organised on the research table, opening it on a marked chapter. “Here, start reading on this theory. I’ll make us some tea vilst you familiarise yourself vith it.” The medic gave a pleasant enough smile, leaving to one of the backrooms.

Recht nodded in acknowledgement, giving his fellow doctor a smile in return, and placed his binder down where instructed. He watched the doctor leave, debating whether or not to tell him what kind of tea he liked, before shrugging and deciding to have a surprise. He flipped the book open to the marked chapter and began reading diligently, sitting on a nearby stool with his head in one hand and his tongue sticking out slightly in thought. He was extremely focused on the content of the book and absorbed the knowledge like a sponge. He would probably be too engrossed in the book if Dr Arzt were to return.

Dr. Arzt made them cold honeyed tea, thinking of the caffeine and sugar boosts more than anything else. He returned to the room bringing also some biscuits, happy to find his colleague enrapt by the literature. Zwölf was also there and quickly volunteered to help him with the tray. The doctor gave his creation a fond smile, mouthing a thank you before the other left. “Has ze literature been up to your standards so far, Dr. Recht? I took ze liberty of bringing some biscuits to accompany ze tea. I hope zey are to your liking.” Arzt’s smile was still a little on the edge to anyone who looked closely, but his voice was nothing but pleasantly professional. He took a seat next to his colleague, preparing the next paper for discussion.

Recht was too entranced in the literature to fully notice that two figures were near him, and he didn't truly hear what was being said to him. But he did notice when Dr Arzt sat down next to him, and he flinched a bit, startled by his sudden appearance.

"Was? Oh, hallo. I'm sorry, vhat vere jou saying? I vas..." he chuckled a bit, feeling a little awkward, "... caught up in zhis book. It is truly fascinating, I must admit." It was then that Recht noticed the tray of biscuits and tea, but he didn't grab any yet. It would be rude to just up and take one, so he waited for Dr Arzt to get them first.

“My apologies for startling you. It vasn’t my intention.” Arzt chuckled lowly, amused. “I vas merely asking if the literature vas good. I’ll take your interest as a ja.” Truly, seeing a fellow scientist so enrapt on the research was gratifying. Not too many truly appreciated the beauty of studies to his standards. “Here, let me serve you. You may help yourself to the biscuits.” The doctor poured each a tall glass of tea, the ice tinkling.

Recht nodded eagerly. "Ja! It is quite engaging. Truly interesting, like I said. Zhere are even some ideas zhat I haven't even zhought of!" He smiled and glanced down at the page he was on to memorize it. He didn't want to get lost, after all. Recht took the glass with a delicate hand, giving a "Danke, kamerad." before sipping it. It was sweeter than he thought it would be, but it was more of a pleasant surprise than a bad one. He took another sip, then grabbed a biscuit after a short while. They, too, were surprisingly sweet. Before he knew it, both his biscuit and tea were gone. Recht had to use all of his willpower to not grab another biscuit and focus on the work at hand, though he was twitching a bit.

“Ja, Dr Jekyll is quite brilliant. I particularly enjoyed his take on modern neuroscience!” Dr. Arzt’s eyes were shining with enthusiasm. “See zis section, it’s been explored upon by Dr. Frankenstein’s most recent paper, here,” he carefully plucked a file from the pile and put it between Recht and himself. The doctor looked immensely pleased to immerse himself in research, barely noticing Recht’s appreciation of the snacks. “You see the experiment in this section? I’ve been able to replicate that using a simpler formula…” The medic lost himself on his rant.

Recht listened intently, memorizing all that Dr Arzt was saying while also reading whatever the fellow doctor put in front of him. He nodded every once in a while, to show that he was still listening. But his internal warfare against the surgery treats ended in failure, and before he knew it, his hand was grasping air. Recht's face pulled into a line, internally freaking out. He knew that he was the only one who had ate the biscuits, or at least he never saw Dr Arzt eat one, and he was also freaking out because he wanted more. So, he put both his hands back into his lap slowly, like a child trying to hide their shame, and kept listening to Dr Arzt.

Arzt only then noticed that the tea was almost all gone, which was better than the biscuits. “Oh, excuse me. Vat a horrible host I am, I’ll bring us more tea.” The doctor barely had time to enter the kitchen and was already greeted by Zwölf. “Were the cookies good?” “I have already told you it’s a biscuit recipe.” “But were they good?” “Ja. You vere right in preparing another batch earlier, Zwölf.” The young lad grinned, happy. “I’ll start another one, then! And I’ll make you two more tea. Go back to your science date, I know how much you were excited for it.” “Zis is not a date, it is research—” “Go back. Shoo. Out of the kitchen.” Dr. Arzt shook his head in a mix of indignation and amusement, then returned. “Don’t vorry, Zwölf will bring us tea soon.”

Recht waved after Dr Arzt when he left, and when the good doctor came back he was back to reading where he had left off while idly palming his ball of bandages. This time, he was paying more attention to his surroundings, so he noticed when Dr Arzt came in. He quickly put his ball away and memorized his page number, then after his fellow doctor had spoken, he looked at him with mild confusion. "Who ist Zwölf?"

“He’s my… passion project and, vell, sort of ze son I’ve never had. Let me call him,” he went back to the kitchen, knocked on the door and motioned for Zwölf to come over. “Say hi, son. Zis here’s Dr. Recht.” The young man dragged his feet on the ground shyly, “H-Hello Doctor Recht.” Zwölf spoke in a small voice. Dr. Arzt patted his back comfortingly. “You can go back, now, I know how you hate meeting people.” Zwölf nodded, still intimidated by the other doctor’s presence. He quickly retreated to the kitchen, only to come back a few moments later with a batch of freshly baked biscuits. Arzt blinked and went to get the tea, unwilling to let Zwölf do everything on his own. It wouldn’t be fair. The young man quickly disappeared after delivering the treats, though.

Recht waved at the shy boy, giving him a friendly smile, and set a lollipop out if the boy wanted it. He was a little upset that the boy seemed so scared of him but told himself that he would make him not as scared in the future. When Zwölf dropped off the biscuits, Recht gave him a patient smile and took a biscuit after he left, eating it thoughtfully at first. It didn't last though. By the time Dr Arzt had come back with the tea, half the biscuits were already gone. Recht felt like he could eat a whole truckload of biscuits, and he had a dazed but happy smile on his face.

Arzt chuckled when he returned to find half the biscuits already gone. “I see you liked ze recipe. Vould you like to write it down?” He had an amused half-smile on. It was nice to play host after working so long solely as a mercenary. “You see the formula Dr. Frankenstein published here? I found a vay to supplement part of the apparel with the respawn and using it as a guide I raised the former corpse of a Scout! Zat was the first experiment, which only lasted for a few hours, you see, but after zat I tweaked the formula to vork for longer und…”

"Ja, I vould like the recipe! Danke!" Recht smiled. It was a pretty good recipe, and he was sure that his team back at BLU would appreciate it if he made them every once in a while. He could also provide them to his patients! Or, better yet, make them all for himself... Recht shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts of the sugar sweets that were lying right in front of him. It was a hard struggle as he tried not to eat anymore, in order to allow Dr Arzt to eat at least one. He was slowly losing that battle, but he tried his hardest. Otherwise, he sat and listened to Dr Arzt going into detail about how his son is the reanimated corpse of a Scout. It was fascinating, most definitely, and Recht was wondering what would happen if he tried to do the same with animals. Barring that, maybe bringing life to stuffed animals so his younger patients (specifically the young RED Soldier wandering around) could have something akin to a therapy animal without needing to give them too much responsibility.

“I’ll write it to you later, zen!” He spent a few more minutes gushing over his son’s creation, then finally realised that the biscuits were nearly done for again. “You really enjoyed zose. Zwölf will be delighted to know.” Arzt smiled at Recht. “Vant to practice some medicine?”

"Vould I?!" Recht was immediately in more focus and straightened his back. "Let us begin, zhen!" His face was stuck in a big grin, like a child that was told that they would get extra dessert.

"Quickly, zen! To my secret lab!" Arzt wrapped a hand on Recht's wrist and pulled him towards a backroom, where there was a hidden passageway.

Recht allowed himself to be pulled along and was fascinated that there was a hidden passageway in the base. He then thought, _Well, of course there is! It wouldn't be a proper base without a few secrets!_ He observed his passing surroundings with wide and amazed eyes.

The secret lab was like a normal lab, but with some cells to the left. Most seemed empty, but there was a weird rattling noise coming from one of them. "Oh, ignore zat. Zwei is alvays grumpy zis time of ze day."

"Oh, okay." Recht wasn't too perturbed by that fact, but he wondered if this Zwei would like any lollipops. So, he asked his fellow doctor. "Vould Zwei like ein lollipop? It might make zhem feel better."

"Oh. I've never tried giving Zwei that. Let's experiment on zat, zen!" Arzt locked the door that led outside the lab., only then to open the cell door. There was a weird hybrid of Spy, Sniper and a snake in it. "Zwei, say hi to our guest!"(edited)

"Hallo Zwei!" Recht smiled at the amalgamation, "Vould you like ein lollipop?" He took out a blueberry lollipop and presented it to Zwei, ready to move out of the way if need be in the event that he's attacked but doesn't think that it'll happen. Who can resist a lollipop?

Zwei let out a long and pained hiss. “Yeeesssssss. Feed it to ussss. Ssssour?” Zwei looked hopeful at Dr. Recht. “Arsssst. Nicotine?” Dr. Arzt shook his head, amused. “You greedy snake.” He went to one of the drawers and picked a nicotine patch for Zwei. “Zis is vy your subject needs to be healthy. Ozervise ze addiction carries over.”

Recht grinned, paying attention to what Dr Arzt was saying and making a mental note of it for the future. He swapped out the blueberry lollipop for a _big_ sour apple one and handed it to Zwei. "Here jou go!" Recht said, and also made another note to make some nicotine-infused sour lollipops for Zwei.

“Yeessssssss,” the snake-mans hissed contently as he suckled on the lollipop. “Are you going to behave or vill I need to put you under?” “I’ll… I’ll be a good snake, mate.” Dr. Arzt grinned chillingly as he picked up the creature and splayed it on the operations table. Without any anaesthetics, he began performing a vivisection. “Zis is how I found out zat Spy und Sniper had some zings in common.” The creature let out a pleased hiss-groan. “So, you have to be very careful vith your subject indeed. Isn’t zat right. Zwei?” “Y-yes, D-Docteur.” Hissed the creature.

For the first time since arriving, Recht frowned. He didn't really like the way Dr Arzt was treating Zwei, like some sort of pet whose life didn't matter in the end. To Recht, life was precious and needed to be cherished as such. That's why he became a medic, and he'd defend that point to his grave. With that in mind, he also knew that there were such things as masochism, so he didn't stop Dr Arzt. Instead, he walked up to Zwei's side, and, looking Dr Arzt in the eye, he said, "I vould be more careful if I vere jou. Too much und they become dependent on it, und after a vhile zhey need more. Jou'll kill him if jou continue doing zhis."

Dr. Arzt blinked in surprise. He glanced at Zwei, who was extremely boneless and pleased under his hands and at Dr. Recht, who seemed gravely serious. “…Very vell. I shall close him up.” After he stitched and medigunned Zwei, who now looked as good as new and sleepy, Arzt decided that maybe it was enough. “Vould you like to stay for dinner, though?” The doctor’s cheek heated up at how hopeful his voice sounded.

Recht was happy that Zwei was stitched up and made sure to leave another sour apple lollipop for when he woke up. After Dr Arzt had spoken, Recht blinked, then grinned. "Of course! I vould love to!" He couldn't pass up free food, especially if it also implied dessert.

Arzt smiled, happy to have Dr. Recht around for dinner. He guided his guest back at the impromptu study, “You can read vatever you vant. I’ll be making dinner with Zwölf. If you want, you can join in to help.”

"Nein, nein! I vill help jou." After all, Recht was the guest. He'd feel bad if they made everything for him just to inhale it like a pig, after all. "It's only fair zhat I help jou for once, ja?" Besides, he also wanted to make friends with Zwölf. He wanted to give him a lollipop and wasn't sure what happened to the one he set out earlier.

Zwölf eyed the doctors. “Dad. You’re still banished from the kitchen. I’ll not let you poison your friend.” He made a shooing motion towards the adults. “Out. I’ll not have you ruin dinner. I made you two more tea, go back to your date.”

Recht blinked, a bit put off by Zwölf's blunt and tiredness. Well. Guess he won't be helping, though a small, selfish part of him was relieved that he wouldn't have to cook. He could only make sweets, anyway. "That vas... interesting." Recht said at last, "Vhat did he mean by 'date'?" He was sure that he came here as more of a science get-together, but it wouldn't be the first time he's read the room wrong. He swung both ways though, so he didn't mind too terribly much, but he thought that if Dr Arzt truly _was_ into him, then it was going along much too fast for his liking. He liked it like... what was it the kids were calling it? Ah, yes, a slow burn.

“I’m not sure vy, but Zwölf zinks zis is a date. I’ve insisted zat he got it wrong, but he hasn’t let go since I mentioned I was trading notes vith you…” Dr. Arzt shook his head in disbelief. “Kids, I svear.” He went over to pick his most recent file on Zwölf’s behaviour. “How vould you classify zis? A short-term obsession?” Dr. Arzt appears to be lost in science again.

"Zhat _is_ strange, but I'm sure it's nozhing. Kids are entitled to zheir own opinions, after all. It might be short-term; it might not be."

He moved closer to Dr Arzt, looking at the file. It reminded him of back at the base, where he kept almost everything he remembered filed away in a large, hidden cabinet. He'd be sure to put everything that had been done so far in a document, for sure. "Zhough, I vouldn't mind if zhis _vas_ a date..." Recht muttered, more intended for himself. His thoughts strayed, and his hand instinctively went into his coat pocket to palm his ball of bandages again.

"Mhm, you make a good point."

Dr. Arzt scribbled some notes on the file, his handwriting was very flowy and pretty, unlike the doctor stereotype. Dr. Arzt wasn't sure how to interpret his colleague's offhand remark, so he merely filed away the knowledge to analyse it later. After he finished writing a small report on his son's behaviour, the doctor started getting antsy. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Vell, besides our mutual appreciation of good science, vat else do you like to do? I have a penchant for playing ze violin."

Recht snapped out of his thoughts, slightly startled by Dr Arzt's question.

"Oh, jou do? Zhat's nice. I, uhm..."

There wasn't much that he actually _did_ besides proactively hunt down other the other members of his team to see if they needed healing, writing down all his interactions in a day, and making more lollipops/other things. So. What should he do? Oh, there's an idea. He hadn't done it in a long time, not since before he became a medic, but it wouldn't hurt to bring it up. "I can sing?" He flinched, not liking the way it sounded like a question, but continued speaking regardless, "People used to tell me zhat I had a gutt voice... but I haven't sung in years now..." He trailed off, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Then we ought to do a duet some ozer time! I haven't had the chance to properly play in so long..." Dr. Arzt's cheeks now were slightly pinkish due to embarrassment. With an awkward cough, he continued, "if that's possible, of course. I'd understand if you were too busy for such frivolities."

"Nein, nein!" Recht waved it off, a light dusty pink covering his cheeks as well, "I vouldn't mind duetting vith jou sometime! Und I am not _too_ terribly busy to reject such a request, eizher."

As if right on cue, Zwölf appeared cheerily with dinner. It was grilled fish, lovely sautéed veg and fresh pasta. "There we go!" Zwölf looked energised by all the cooking. "Oh no, did I interrupt something?" he laughed impishly before his father sighed and helped him arrange the table.

It was the next day, after Dr Arzt had invited Recht to have a science party. The dinner had gone well, if a bit silent, and Recht had been booted out shortly afterwards. He didn't mind it all that much, though. If anything, it just gave him more time to think that he wasn't sure if Dr Arzt had any feelings towards him whatsoever, but if he did, Recht wouldn't mind returning them. He saw Dr Arzt as a very kind individual who was very passionate about their work, which was something that Recht found endearing.

He sighed wistfully, thinking about it. Recht hadn't slept that night. He was up all night practicing his singing in a more secluded part of the base so no one could hear him, and he also spent part of it testing a new batch of lollipops that he hoped Dr Arzt (and maybe Zwölf and Zwei) would like. He was tired, yes, but he also felt extremely satisfied. His voice hadn't deteriorated much since he last sang, it just had a few bubbles that he had to iron out. Recht still sounded beautiful (in his selfish opinion). Now it was the next day, and he was outside the RED's medbay door again, hoping to see Dr Arzt. He knocked tentatively, and folded his hands behind his back, shifting back and forth on the balls of his feet anxiously.

Dr Arzt had spent the rest of the evening working on his projects, immersing fully into his research so he wouldn’t have to deal with thinking about the day. His son, Zwölf, had given up on trying to chat with him long before Arzt considered wrapping up for the day. Dr Recht’s comments and notes have proven to be extremely insightful, which motivated him to push himself further than he usually would.

Which meant that the next morning the doctor was only functioning thanks to his nicotine patches and constant caffeine intake. He has always been an early riser and it was no different when his work demanded him up ‘til dawn. He started the day by practicing on his violin, anxious to return to full form before the duet was even mentioned again. It wouldn’t do to slack and let his form get shabby. But as far as for the rest of the base (and especially Zwölf) were concerned, it was too bloody early to hear anyone cheerfully practice.

“Dad, can you please cut that out. Or, like, go practice down with Zwei. At least put more walls between normal people and your ungodly happiness. It’s way too early to be this happy,” Zwölf grumbled at Arzt, who was too focused on playing to notice. “God, I hate when you get in these moods. I’m going out. Deal with the team yourself.”

The doctor, whoever, was only pulled from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. Violin still in hand, he opened the door,

“Ja? Guten morgen, what can I do for— Oh? Dr Recht? What can I do for you?”

Recht's heart was thundering in his chest so loudly he was afraid the other doctor could hear it. As it stood, he straightened his back and gave the other doctor a cheerful grin, and said, "Vell, I vas vondering if jou vere seriously considering ein duet- I had, eh..." He rubbed his arm in embarrassment, "... _practiced_ for today... und I, uh..." His voice became more and more quiet as his face became more and more red, and he looked anywhere but directly at Dr Arzt.

_Since when did I become a hormonal teenager?!_ Recht wondered in dismay, wanting nothing more than to bury his head into a pillow and scream. He truly wanted to do a duet, but right now he was feeling a little "ill". _I'll have to heal myself later on, then..._ he decided.

Arzt’s face instantly reddened, splitting into a shy smile. “Ich—I vas just practicing myself.” The doctor nearly slipped into German, as he generally did when nervous about something. “Komm—Come in, bitte.” He couldn’t help but notice how different the man before him was acting. “Recht? Are you vell? Ich-- I’ll get you a glass of wasser, one moment.” He placed the violin on his desk and left for the kitchen.

He swallowed in dry, feeling much too warm to blame the weather. Arzt took the moment to also recompose himself. He returned swiftly with the glass.

“Please, make yourself comfortable.” He leaned against a wall, observing the fellow doctor.

Recht felt like he had heat exhaustion with how much his face was burning up. He didn't know what came over him, but he guessed that any primal feelings that he felt during last night's collaboration got magnified by the thinking he had done along with his tiredness.

If he were to be honest, he didn't mind getting into a relationship. He had been in one before, but they had broken up due to... well, it was mostly Recht's fault anyway. That was the first and last time he had a relationship, and now he was feeling lonely enough to want another.

Dr Arzt wasn't all that bad looking, either... Recht stopped that train of thought before he could feel anything... _vulgar_ from it, and answered his fellow doctor after entering the medbay and taking the glass with a small nod and a smile he hoped wasn't a grimace. "Ja, I am vell- vell, it depends on jour definition of 'vell', but ja. I am... vell." He internally screamed, not sure why he was stuttering like a schoolgirl talking to their crush. He continued standing awkwardly near Dr Arzt, fidgeting in place, mentally cursing Zwölf for putting thoughts of relationships and Dr Arzt in his head.

“Vell. Uh. If you insist.” The doctor cursed himself for being so smooth. He needed to think of something to say before an awkward silence installed.

“Vat kind of music vere you considering for ze duet?” Arzt picked up the violin, playing a few experimental chords. “I take it zat it vould be something vith lyrics, ja?”

Internally, his thoughts were racing. He hadn’t done anything like this before and this situation felt… delicate. He couldn’t help but be embarrassed, the pinkish tint contrasting with his freckles. Recht was stuttering and acting… off. Had he done something wrong? Arzt hoped that no, he was reading too much on the situation. Maybe this was just his imagination and he was getting worked up for no reason.

But his eyes couldn’t help but linger on Recht. His colleague was—aesthetically pleasing. He tried to concentrate on the violin instead, playing a short staccato that unconsciously was paced to his heartbeat.

Recht tilted his head, thinking about what kind of style he wanted, not realizing he was staring directly at Dr Arzt, and listened to what he was playing. It was short and erratic, not exactly the kind of style he preferred.

"Uhm..." He noticed he was looking directly at his fellow doctor and quickly looked away, palming his bandage ball in a desperate attempt to calm himself. It helped a little. "I vas thinking zhat ve could do a slow song? Perhaps? My vocal range fits comfortably at zhe lower end, vhich is perfect for zhat style..."

Recht trailed off, realizing that his collegue wouldn't really know much about choir lingo. But he mentally cheered, at least he wasn't stuttering much anymore! He was still hesitant in his speech, but it was an improvement than before. Now if only he could stop thinking such distracting thoughts about Arzt... the way the light cast shadows on his skin, how his eyes twinkled when talking about his passions... He quickly shut his thoughts down. Not the time for that.

Recht stole a glance at Dr Arzt to gauge his reaction to what he said.

Arzt was enrapt by Recht at this point. He let his gaze occasionally linger, his eyes sharpening when he noticed that the other was also watching him. The doctor let a half-smile reach his eyes. He focused on Recht’s voice, trying to think of something slow, as requested, that would suit him.

Arzt closed his eyes and began to play a slow, resounding violin solo with occasional vibratos. It was predominantly low-to-mid range, as this concerto was created to be accompanied with a theremin and a violoncello; then slowly dipped into another low note only to rise again to a high vibrato to finish it off.

Only after finishing the song did Arzt realise what he had done. Blushing intensely, the doctor couldn’t even look at Recht now. Spurring a song like this, specific to accompany Recht’s voice… There were very few ways to take that.

Stunned by the sudden solo, Recht couldn't think of what to do other than clap and look at Arzt with wide eyes. It was beautiful, truly, and Recht felt his heart melt as he realized the solo was made _for him_.

God, that was hot.

" _Geil_..." Recht breathed out, staring at Arzt with increasing intensity. Was it getting hotter in the room, or was it just him?

Recht cleared his throat and shut his eyes tight, and when he opened them, he looked away from Arzt. "Zhat vas magnificent, mein kamerad." He said at last. He looked back at Arzt.

"Definitely the kind of style that I requested. But," he chuckled nervously, "Perhaps I can join in to make it more special?"

Recht left the question out in the air, and to him, it hung heavy like smoke. He wasn't sure if he was saying the right thing anymore. His mind was growing increasingly fuzzier. He'd certainly check himself when he got back to his lab.

“Tatsächlich,” Arzt’s answer was immediate, without any hesitation.

The room grew to feel smaller than it was; his skin buzzing feverishly… His heart? Drumming, feeling too large and completely unfit for his slim body. The doctor needed Recht’s eyes on him.

Using the tip of his bow, Arzt turned Recht’s head to face him.

“Sing for me.”

Recht's mouth was pulled into a line as he was forced to look back at Arzt, his face ablaze and his throat dry. He _really_ needed to check himself out when he got home, this much was... not normal.

His heart beating, he nodded slowly at the demand. Recht cleared his throat once more and started singing a song without words. It was heavily bass, but occasionally he would rise up to tenor. His heart hammered with every new note, and he had to fight to keep it on the sullen side. He drew inspiration from his losses, his loneliness, until all of a sudden, the song grew more intense as he thought about his longing for someone else. Towards the end, it progressively became more and more sombre as he realized that Arzt might not even return his feelings (though a small part of him knew that Arzt liked him, what with everything he's been doing), until the last note- a drawn out low.

Recht breathed heavily to regain his breath and waited for Arzt to say something first.

The doctor was mesmerised—the performance was illustrious. Recht’s voice made him shiver, he could very well _feel_ that wonderful voice against him, resounding and filling him with emotion. Arzt couldn’t help but take a small step forward, entranced.

“You’re magnificent.” Arzt said, breathless and clapping. “You sing so beautifully… To play with you vill be my pleasure—no, my honour.”

Arzt took a deep breath and took out his handkerchief to dry a few tears. He always got too emotional whenever it involved music.

“My apologies for this display,” he started, “but your performance was breath-taking. Would you like some warm tea for your throat before we do our duet?”

Recht smiled widely at Arzt, his teeth showing. "Danke for the compliment. Jou're stunning as vell, jou know." His heart calmed down a little, but his chest still hurt from the previous thundering. "Und there is no vorry- music affects people in different vays, after all."

He would know best. When he was young and full of energy, he would sing for multiple reasons. Whether he was angry, or sad, or happy, the song would accompany the feeling. But since he started studying to become a medic, he just became too busy to continue to sing. Now, though? It was like a fire was lit under him- he felt like he could take on the world with his voice alone. He had his singing passion back, all thanks to Arzt.

Recht rubbed his throat, feeling it to be a bit sore. "Ja, I vould like some tea. Danke schön." He gave Arzt a more reserved smile in thanks.

Arzt left to make the tea, also taking this opportunity to recompose. Today he made liquorice tea, though he still sweetened it with honey. Remembering how much Recht enjoyed the biscuits from yesterday, he got sugar cookies that Zwölf bakes—in excess, to his taste—whenever he needs to think. Or focus. Or feels like it. He was lucky that his team’s Pyro—and their son—were ants. He returned to Recht,

“Here. Und, since you enjoyed the biscuits from yesterday, I also brought this.”

Recht only had to smell the biscuits before he already had one in his mouth. He paused, realizing what he was doing, then quickly swallowed the biscuit whole and said, "Vhy danke! Zhey are..." he let out an awkward chuckle, "... extremely gutt."

Sometimes he hated his sweet tooth sometimes. But he couldn't help it! Sugar was just so delicious... even if he did advise others not to eat it. So. A bit hypocritical of him. But, what can he say? Sugar was practically his cocaine. He'd probably snort it if he could, but he (probably) has enough self-control not to do that.

“Zen you are lucky. Zwölf bakes them nearly twice a day.” A small, worried pause. “He’d probably bake more if I vasn’t controlling the ingredients, actually.”

The doctor took a sip of his tea before rolling one sleeve up to apply a new nicotine patch. Since this tea doesn’t have caffeine, he’d have to make do with something else. The veins on his arm were thick, perfect to drawn blood from. Arzt wished his patients had veins like him, most of the time.

"I vouldn't mind if he baked for me..." Recht trailed off in thought, thinking about sweets and cookies. He took a sip of the tea, finding it to be pleasantly sweet (though, if he could, he would add another ten sugar cubes).

Recht watched as Arzt applied a nicotine patch with cautious eyes. It's not that he didn't like Arzt putting it on, he just didn't like nicotine in general. He already had a superior substance to be addicted to, and if he added nicotine onto that he'd probably spontaneously combust. In other words, it wouldn't be a healthy combination.

“You’re competing with my team’s Pyro, I’m afraid.” Arzt let out a small chuckle, already more relaxed. “Sorry about the patch—liquorice tea isn’t exactly caffeine heavy.”

He let out a dry laugh. Though, given how extreme Recht’s reaction to sugar is, the man himself couldn’t actually say much about addictions.

“I used to bake, before Zwölf took over zat vith more enthusiasm I could ever hope to compete vith.” He took a sip of the tea. “Zis first attempts, though? Pyro deemed it too hazardous to torch.” Arzt was laughing lightly.

"I vill just have to steal him every vonce in a vhile, zhen. Zhough, zhat _is_ funny. Completely understandable, zhough, considering the circumstances." Recht shrugged, and he tried to take another sip of tea before realizing it was already gone. _Damn, not again. I really have to control myself better,_ he thought, as he was reaching for another biscuit.

"Jou used to bake as vell? Perhaps instead of him, I could steal jou?" Recht said before he could really think about what he was saying. He covered his mouth with his free hand, looking horrified as he gauged Arzt's reaction.

“Vould you rather have a sugar solution intravenous?” Arzt asked, laughing a little bit.

The laughter died out when Recht said _that._ There wasn’t much he could do besides blush so red all his freckles were extremely visible.

“Ich—” Arzt dry swallowed. He turned his head a bit to the right, taking interest in the tea. “I would go.” He muttered. “B—Bake! I would go bake! For you—With you—To you—”

He just clammed his mouth shut, his brain clearly against him.

To say that Recht wasn't secretly amused would be a lie. He thought it was cute to see Arzt stutter, and it gave him an almost guilty amount of pleasure to know that _he_ was the cause of it.

But he kept his feelings to himself, and said, "Of course! Just to bake. Nozhing more." That didn't mean that he wasn't also blushing, though. No, what he said still appalled him, but he never expected to get such an extreme reaction. Recht wanted more, in his own selfish way.

And, honestly?

Arzt was sugar, in some weird place in Recht's mind.

Recht wondered if Arzt tasted like the sugar he so loved.

Arzt never felt so frustrated with himself. Somehow, because of Recht his brain and his emotions decided that they were having none of his shit today. Sure, it was an unplanned event, so he hadn’t had proper time to acclimate to the idea of interacting with his… colleague? At this point the word felt too shallow for whatever was happening. Except that it is what they were supposed to be. All of this duet and everything else hadn’t been on his plans—and he was struggling to adjust. _This_ was happening too fast—Arzt was completely clueless.

He could feel the heat on his cheeks, his heart drumming and how he was struggling to focus on anything _but_ Recht. Now they were arranging—what? A bake-off?

No. Even Arzt had to admit that it was more _intimate_ than that. No, this was sounding like an actual _date._ How he struggled coming with the correct terminology, how Recht himself was blushing even though he said it was ‘just to bake’. This was a date.

“…Nein. Zis…” he barely started to enunciate what was needed to verbalise, and he was already feeling light-headed. “Du—you said, ‘steal me’. Vat if…” he felt feverishly. Arzt took a fortifying breath. “Vat if I allowed that?”

Recht was surprised with Arzt's tone. It was almost sultry in nature, something devious that sparked a hidden fire in Recht's brain that he didn't know he had. The wanting tone that Arzt had- it gave him power, a kind that he didn't know he wanted- no, _needed_.

Recht wanted more of this.

He _needed_ Arzt.

Arzt was his sugar.

And by God was Recht addicted to sugar.

Recht took his own deep breath, feeling something akin to a panic attack trying to blind side him. But he took everything in stride and used his internal fire to give him more courage than he thought he had. Recht leaned in closer to Arzt, as close as he dared (his face was still burning, his hands were shaking, but _by God_ did it feel right), and said in the most husky tone he could manage, "Zhen it looks like you belong to _me_ now."

That phrase. _That phrase._

Arzt’s brain went haywire.

He heard himself gasp before he realised. The doctor shivered; pupils blown so wide it could nearly hide the iris. His throat was dry. Recht was _so close._ Arzt was pinned into place like a deer in headlights. Unconsciously, he bit his lower lip. He could feel himself shaking. His skin felt too tight.

Yet Recht was still too far.

“I do.”

Arzt murmured it, leaning closer still. They were practically touching, but he wouldn’t dare move a centimetre closer. His clothes were stifling. The whole room was stifling. Yet he was still too far from what he wanted—no, to what he _craved._ He made a small noise at how right the thought was. How truthful.

“Recht—”

Arzt bit his lip again. He wasn’t sure of what he was going to say. If he _wanted_ to say anything at all. He felt, metaphorically, at Recht’s mercy. It was a strange feeling, one that made him swallow dry again. It felt right.

Recht could feel something within him grow hotter, _stronger_ , after Arzt's soft confession. He looked deep into Arzt's eyes, finding nothing but _need_. Arzt wanted him, that was sure. There was no doubt about it, now. Arzt wanted him and damn it if Recht wouldn't comply.

He'd fill Arzt's carnal desires. One by one. Slowly, drawn out, just to make Arzt feel every inch of his skin _crawl_ with pleasure. It would be perfect. Nothing would stop him from doing this, nothing _could_ stop him. Recht felt on top of the world, powerful, and _hungry_. He needed Arzt as much as Arzt needed him. Arzt _needed_ him to fulfill his desire, and Recht loved that fact. He was the only one that could do it, and if anyone else tried to stop him, well.

_Recht would show everyone just how addicted he is._

Recht could feel Arzt's breath on his skin, how hot it was. He was turned on, lit aflame. Even though his own breathing was laboured, and his skin was hot, and his hands were shaking intensely, Recht knew that he had to do this. He had to. There was no going back.

Recht closed the distance, sealing his lips around Arzt's. His tongue brushed against his lips, demanding to be let in. He kept his half-lidded eyes focused on his partner, needing to see how he reacted.

Arzt let out a small moan. He felt _greedy_ , giving into the kiss instantly. He yielded to Recht, letting him control the intensity whilst he slowly lost himself more and more. Arzt’s brain was fogged with pleasure, making everything feel even more heightened. He doesn’t know when he closed his eyes, when he started gripping the table.

Every sensation lit him on fire. He burnt, though never had _quite_ enough. He surrendered, making small needy noises, his trousers suddenly too tight. Arzt was lost in a sea of emotion, the tide swallowing him whole.

He needed this, he needed Recht. This beat every single nicotine hit he ever had, beat the control his caffeine allowed—this, this messy thing that had him so _undone_ and _vulnerable_. It was a high nothing else could ever hope to beat—one dose was enough to get him _hooked_ , _addicted_ , so completely whipped he’d fight tooth and nail to have it again.

Arzt _craved_ this like a _maniac_.

Few things invoked this focus from him—his scientific experiments, his stimulants. Recht.

Recht… He belonged to him now. And Recht better prepare to be **his** as well.

Recht leaned in closer, deepening the kiss as much as he could with the table in the way. It made it all a little uncomfortable, so, understandably, it needed to go. Recht stood up, keeping Arzt still in the kiss, _threw_ the table out of the way, and repositioned Arzt so that his partner was on his lap, straddling him, as Recht sat back down in his original seat.

Ah, that was _so_ much better. He had full, unrestricted access to all of Arzt; every single inch of his skin was _his_. And Recht made sure to not waste it. If he waited too long, his sugar would burn past the point of caramel, and Recht wanted it _just right_.

One of Recht's hands grasped Arzt's hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss even further (his tongue invaded his partner's mouth, exploring every inch of him, as a _taste_ of what he could do...), while the other hand slithered its way into Arzt's shirt, rubbing and stroking and slightly tugging on Arzt's pants, and also pulling him close and making Arzt rub against him in _all_ the right places.

Recht loved all the little noises Arzt was making, he could physically _feel_ the pleasure rolling off him. He also loved the way he shivered under his hands, the way he immediately gave control to him, the way he seemed to _rely_ on Recht to give it all to him- it was intoxicating. Recht felt like he could go on and on, forever pleasuring Arzt just to hear him mewl and moan like a cat in heat.

His sugar was so, so very sweet. So _addicting_.

However, after what seemed like both an eternity and a minute, Recht felt the damning human flaw- the need to breath- and he exited the kiss slowly, drawing it out as long as he could, and gazed at his partner with half-lidded eyes, breathing heavily, still excited from the action.

_God_ , Arzt was so hot...

Recht gave him a small, cocky grin, but didn't say anything. He wanted to know what his partner thought about this... _experience_.

Arzt was overwhelmed.

All of a sudden, the table was gone, he was on Recht’s lap, whose hands were all over him, they were still kissing and Recht was grasping his hair and Arzt was completely and utterly lost in the moment. His mind was gone, wiped clean, he could only feel— Recht’s hands, lips, tongue, his warmth under him, how hard he was… and how this only fuelled Arzt’s own need.

Arzt’s own hands couldn’t keep idle, _Recht was now under him_ , how could he?

He never felt so alive.

Then, the moment was gone, too fleeting. Arzt was left breathing heavily, thoughts clouded with visceral lust and possessiveness—this was not ending so soon. Oh, no. Something inside him was unlocked—there was no going back now. Arzt began unbuttoning the top of his shirt, slowly grinding against Recht.

“You vant me—I’m already yours”

Arzt growled against Recht’s ear, nipping on it softly.

“All yours”

Recht gave Arzt a toothy grin, an expression that showed just how he thought about it all. " _Of course. Mine, all mine... no one else can have you. You belong to_ _**me**_." Recht muttered huskily in German, ripping Arzt's shirt off since he was taking too long to do it himself. Recht took a moment to gaze in appreciation of his partner's (still somewhat clothed, but that would be remedied soon) body. It was the sexiest piece of sugar he had ever seen.

Recht needed _more_.

He tore off his own shirt, tossing it aside, since it wouldn't be fair to Arzt if he was still clothed. Recht then kissed him again, his hands roaming all over Arzt's body, before they reached his pants and started to unbuckle them. His kiss grew more passionate as he forced himself in Arzt's mouth again, dominating his tongue with ease. It tasted like sugar.

Recht needed _**more**_.

The pants were quickly tossed aside, and Recht could see how eager Arzt was. That made him feel victorious, like he conquered a battle no one else but him could win. Only _he_ could make Arzt feel this way. Recht removed his own pants at least twice as fast, so the both of them were only left with their boxers on, their eagerness standing tall and proud (even while still slightly confined). Recht stared at his partner's length in appreciation, knowing that it would only be _his_.

Recht wanted _so badly_ to taste Arzt's sugar stick. But he had to draw it out, let Arzt suffer for a while. It would only make the deed that more enjoyable, after all.

Before he knew it, Recht had pinned Arzt to the ground, practically straddling him, his face buried in his neck and biting it, claiming Arzt as his. He marked him up and down (only on his neck, the most visible place he could make it, to make sure everyone knew Arzt was _his_ ), making sure to nibble on any spots that got a reaction, while one hand grasped his hair and the other roamed more and more downwards, until it was fingering the hem of the boxers.

Arzt… _screamed._

Recht touching him, reminding him again and again of whom he belonged to, marking his neck with soon-to-be _beautiful_ hickeys… He was loving this. There was no other way to explain this, Arzt was Recht’s and was actively loving every minute of it. He moaned, shamelessly, loud and clear—anyone remotely close to the infirmary would hear him _singing_ for Recht.

Every moment was intense, breathless, _perfect_. How Recht ripped his shirt—it was on him. It was, by extension, also Recht’s. The thought made him nearly delirious—to give all to Recht, to let him take, to let him use—He shivered just by thinking of it. But his thoughts didn’t stray too long.

He had Recht on top of himself now, where he belonged. He let himself get marked with gusto, vocalising more than he had ever before. Maybe if he sang well enough, Recht would _praise him._

Arzt hugged his partner closer, begging him for more. Begging him to mark him more, to let everyone see how good he was for him, how willing he was—

_“Please, Recht. Please. Make me yours, take me, I need you so much, please, please—”_ Arzt couldn’t stop speaking German, now. Every second that passed with his mouth unoccupied, it was another second spent pleading to **his** partner.

_“Recht, let me taste you, please, please—”_ he wouldn’t stop singing. He already felt like this was too much, but it wasn’t enough, and he _needed Recht why wouldn’t he just take him he was being so good—_

_“Let me please you, please, please—”_

Arzt was nearly crying, it was so much, not enough, he needed his Recht, he needed to mouth him and show him how he belonged, always, to him—

Recht smirked, feeling empowered by his sugar's singing. It was intoxicating to hear every noise that came from him, every scream, every moan. It made Recht feel like he was the fire turning his _beloved_ sugar into soft, gooey caramel... and it was almost time.

He kissed Arzt one last time, making sure to keep it short so that Arzt was left wanting, and, after getting in a more seated position, with two quick movements, ripped both their boxers off.

Finally, after so long, they were both bare naked to the world, in all their glory.

Recht gazed at his sugar, admiring all his curves and _especially_ his sugar stick. It was almost time for him to taste the caramel that he made, but first, he would give Arzt what he wanted.

He gave Arzt another kiss before standing up, looking down on his sugar. " _Suck_." Recht demanded, presenting himself.

Arzt kissed Recht thigh,

“Vith pleasure,” he purred, quickly kneeling before his partner.

Arzt dexterously wrapped a hand on the base of Recht’s cock, pressed a kiss to its head and began languidly licking it. He took his time tasting it, savouring the sweet flavour of his beloved’s flesh. He mouthed his balls, gently fondling them and kissing the base of Recht’s thick dick, giving it a slow, greedy tongue bath.

He pressed the whole length with kisses, worshipping it as his own mind demanded of him. He slowly mouthed the tip, teasing it before he actually started sucking. Its warmth, heaviness, slightly salty flavour, how good it felt on his mouth as he attempted to tongue it still, how much it filled him—Arzt soon was moaning, having a lot of trouble to keep his hands from wandering astray on his own body. He slowly took more in, feeling the head hit the back of his throat. He pinched his own nipple, moaning around the dick on his mouth.

He had one hand on Recht’s meaty thigh, to keep himself grounded on the moment. He damned the human need of aerobic breathing—too soon he had to remove his beloved partner’s dick from where it belonged.

“You taste so good, Recht,” Arzt said in a raspy voice.

He went ahead and started marking his partner’s thighs with bites and hickeys whilst he breathed heavily, always keeping one hand massaging his beloved’s dick. Perhaps too soon, Arzt resumed his blowjob with enthusiasm. Now, as the dick fit even more comfortably inside his mouth, he began sucking it greedily. He needed to have a proper taste of Recht, not only his –though already wondrous—precum.

Arzt was being greedy today. And that meant getting every single drop of Recht’s cum inside him, no matter how. He needed it, craved it, and was putting all his heart—and throat—to the task.

Recht moaned, loving the way that Arzt took all of his length into his soft, warm mouth. It felt heavenly, knowing that _his_ sugar was obeying his command so diligently, so needily- it made him feel like he was the sugar dealer, while Arzt was the buyer who would do _anything_ to get his fix.

All the little bites and hickeys that Arzt left felt good on his skin, and Recht knew that only _his sugar_ had the right to mark him so. Arzt was as much Recht's as Recht was Arzt's. It just felt _right_.

But he hadn't reached his sugar-high yet, he needed Arzt to do _more_. With that in mind, Recht grabbed Arzt by the back of the head and forced him to go faster, not noticing if he choked him with his length, and not at all particularly caring at the moment either. Arzt's mouth was _so warm_ around him, and Recht moaned again.

He needed to go faster, faster, _faster_. Before he knew it, Recht was _slamming_ himself down Arzt's throat, making him take it all the way to the base of his cock, and he just kept going. He had to reach his high. He _had to_.

It came both too soon and an eternity later when he felt himself tighten, and Recht made sure that the tip of his dick was in the cavern of Arzt's mouth so that he could _taste_ him, before his liquid sugar came spilling out into his partner's mouth with force. Recht moaned, feeling his sugar-high come and go quickly, but it felt so good...

When his Recht took the control from him, Arzt let go. He was doing his best to keep from choking; relaxing and tightening his throat, doing his best to please his partner. He was going to get his reward soon—and he couldn’t deny how viscerally pleasurable it was to be used like this.

Recht had every right to do as he pleased, and when he did… Recht, fucking his throat raw, filling him _so much_ , making him take his partner’s cock no matter if he choked or spasmed—right now, all that mattered was his beloved’s pleasure. Any pleasure Arzt himself got was incidental… and it just showed how much he belonged to the role.

He was humming, trying to give everything he could to his—his Master. Because now, he was owned, put on his place, pleasuring the one who mattered. His throat was being abused and yet his head was swimming with pleasure. Arzt was feeling so good, so perfect to be like this, on his knees and choking in cock.

He couldn’t wait until Recht decided to use him in other ways. Arzt could only think about one thing: how he loved Recht, how he loved Recht’s cock inside him, how he yearned to taste him, how he needed Recht to finally be allowed to spill—his head would be even messier, were it not for the task in him.

His beloved’s rhythm got increasingly faster and erratic, he could feel that Recht was getting closer every moment until, entirely too early and late, Recht started retracting his cock. Arzt was about to complain when cum flooded into his mouth.

It tasted so good.

It was creamy, slightly sweet—which would be worrying if Arzt wasn’t so out of it—and entirely too good of a treat. He savoured it eagerly, then swallowed. He kissed Recht’s cock.

“You taste _so sweet_ …”

Arzt himself felt as if in a high, entirely too pleased by pleasing his beloved—and finally getting his treat.

Recht removed himself from Arzt's warm mouth slowly, watching as a trail of saliva connected his sugar's lips to the tip of his cock. It gave one final squirt, getting Arzt's face all messy with his liquid sugar, and the sight of Arzt covered in his spunk and breathing heavily like the little _slut_ he is made Recht hard again.

Now was the time he got what he ultimately desired; to fill Arzt completely, to bend him over and pound him into the ground like a wild animal, and to make sure that his sugar couldn't walk for a _long_ while after this.

But first, he had to make sure that he wouldn't accidentally hurt his sugar. Recht made Arzt lie back down on the ground, positioned him so that he was near his entrance, and after giving Arzt's cock a teasing stroke, carefully lubricated Arzt's ass with his spit.

Recht stroked his own sugar stick, getting it a bit stiffer for what he was about to do, and positioned it at Arzt's entrance. He looked at Arzt's pleading face and grinned cheekily as he rubbed it against the entrance but didn't go inside yet.

He felt on top of the world, with all the power he held over Arzt. His sugar bitch. After this, his sugar would never belong to anyone else ever again. He was _his_ , and his alone.

His caramel was ripe for the taking.

Arzt receiving a facial was one of the many things he hadn’t planned for the day. But no one could say he wasn’t feeling fulfilled by getting one. Then, when Recht coaxed him into laying—suddenly it was very clear that his beloved wasn’t half done with him.

Arzt squirmed in anticipation.

Feeling his partner’s fingers in him made him let out a half-choked moan filled with utter need. It had been so long since the last time Arzt did anything like this, and now that it was upon him… He needed so much more.

And there was Recht, teasing him with that fat cock so very close where he needed it most—inside him, again. Arzt didn’t even realise he let out a needy whine as he moved closer to Recht—and pulled him in with his legs, forcing his beloved, lovely Recht right into him.

He let out a choked sob and bit hard into his partner’s shoulder. He was in bliss. Recht was inside him, nested deep into him and that made Arzt extremely pleased.

Pleased to be filled, to finally, finally have exactly what he wanted all along and didn’t realise: to be fucked stupid.

Recht was only slightly surprised when Arzt forced himself onto his dick, but it wasn't totally unexpected from his sugar bitch. He wasn't one to not hand out free candy, though, so he would give Arzt everything he desired. Recht held tightly onto Arzt, loving the way his sugar was practically pleading for him to continue, and gave him a soft and tender kiss before continuing on with the main course.

He started out slow, almost agonizingly so, beginning with dragging his sugar sword out of its sheath, and then pushed it in slowly until the whole length of it was hidden in Arzt. Then he began thrusting, slowly at first, until he increased in speed and intensity until it was just Recht slamming into Arzt, pounding him into sugar dust on the floor.

His hands weren't idle, either, with one pinching Arzt's nipples and the other one pumping his cock almost as fast as he was thrusting into him. Recht kissed Arzt again, this time more forcefully, before going back to his neck and biting it again in that one spot that Recht _knew_ Arzt loved.

It felt so complete, to be pounding into Arzt like this. Nothing could take this away from him, and he wouldn't be done with his sugar bitch until he said so. Arzt was going to be fucked raw, and Recht couldn't wait for the grand finale.

"Say my name," Recht demanded, his first words in a while. "Scream my name- who do you belong to?"

“RECHT, RECHT PLEASE,” Arzt’s volume control was utterly _shattered._ “PLEASE, RECHT, I BELONG TO YOU,” he let out a particularly loud moan. “FUCK ME. I NEED YOU SO MUCH, RECHT, PL—” he screamed when Recht thrust into him _just right_.

_“FUCK RECHT, PLEASE, PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER, I NEED YOU IN ME, FILLING ME SO MUCH, PLEASE, PLEASE, RECHT—”_

When Recht picked up his pace, together with his hands on his body, on his nipple, _on his cock_ … Biting him, stimulating him everywhere, it was so much, so much, but still not enough, Arzt needed more, more—

Recht was pounding _so deep_ , fucking him so good, filling him up just like one does with a good, good whore. And Arzt was being so good. He was feeling so good. His mind was gooey, his whole body was on fire, whenever Recht hit his prostate was heaven.

Recht was fucking him so good, so good, making his insides melt as he took that cock as deep as he could, _“YES, RECHT, RIGHT THERE, FUCK ME HARDER, PLEASE, MARK ME, OWN ME, PLEASE—RECHT—RECHT—SO GOOD—PLEASE”_

When Recht _ordered_ him to stop sobbing out his name like a prayer and properly scream it, though? Arzt put his lungs to full use. He was going to lose his voice after this, which he would’ve cared if not for the big dick fucking him up so good.

_“YOU OWN ME RECHT, YOU DO, I’M YOUR BITCH, RECHT—I’M YOURS, PLEASE, FUCK ME HARDER, MASTER, PLEASE, RECHT, I’M YOURS, FUCK—”_ Arzt was singing, continuously, with no sign of stopping until ordered to.

Recht grunted, his cock thrusting in and out of his sugar bitch faster and faster, Arzt's singing giving him power and, as if it was possible, making him even _more_ horny. His screams gave him life, and he would continue to please his sugar bitch just to hear him sing more.

He couldn't last much longer like this, not with Arzt squeezing his cock tight and screaming to the high heavens. But he forged onwards, not wanting to do it just yet. He wanted to cum at the same time as his sugar, and judging by how Arzt's singing increased in pitch, it wouldn't be much longer now.

Recht kept up his work, pumping Arzt's cock, feeling his body, pinching his nipples, biting his neck, shoving his tongue down his throat, all while he rammed into him at the speed of sound. Suddenly, he felt it- the tightness in his balls that indicated that it was _soon_ , and he could feel Arzt getting close to the edge as well.

One, final thrust into Arzt at that spot he so loved, and Recht came into him, screaming along with Arzt as he spilled his sugary seed into his love, while his ass tightened around his cock as Arzt came too, getting the white mess all over their chests. Recht panted as his sugar-high ended, and he felt extremely satisfied that he was able to get his caramel at long last.

He kept his dick still in Arzt as he waited for it to become flaccid enough to remove, and he gazed at his sugar bitch with half-lidded eyes, giving him one final kiss before sitting up. Recht loved the way Arzt looked- covered in cum, both his and Arzt's, looking like a panting mess.

"I love you." Recht said softly at last, still breathing heavily from exertion.

Arzt was loving this—chasing a high sometimes could feel better than said high. He loved how Recht pampered him with affection, how he responded to his every whim and cry.

Arzt was a mess—he was teetering dangerously close to actually crying from how good it all felt. Recht was being so good to him, so good, he just couldn’t help himself—the kisses, even then weren’t able to fully stop his whimpers. He was shaking.

He was getting closer and his voice was rising higher than he ever heard it—then it was a flood. Liquid pleasure, he was screaming one more time before his voice gave out. He could feel his beloved’s dick tense up and then spill inside him, making him even warmer than before. His chest, too, was being painted white. His breathing was all the sound he could muster. Recht was still inside him.

It was comforting to have his weight on him. Then, it, too, was gone. Arzt could barely move—opening his eyes already demanded too much from him. He was exhausted. Recht was sitting up. Arzt tangled their fingers together, then he heard—

His heart nearly ceased beating. Recht said—

“I love you too…” Arzt smiled, looking tired and deeply pleased. He could barely hear himself.

He attempted to sit up, though his arms nearly gave up on him. He stayed, held up by his elbows. He spoke again, forcing his voice to be louder.

“I love you too.”

Recht smiled, his pleased expression evident on his face as he heard Arzt barely able to speak properly. He pulled out of Arzt, feeling loose enough (though still somewhat hard, it was still softening), and decided to throw Arzt a candy by pulling him onto his lap and giving him another kiss.

When he pulled away, he stared at Arzt for a little while, trying to internally gauge how he was doing. Recht felt like he could go at least another round, maybe two. He wasn't sure about Arzt, but his sugar bitch didn't have much of a say in the matter anymore. _Recht_ was the one who decided for him, now.

That whole round, though... Recht could feel himself getting hard just by thinking back on it. Arzt was like a little bird, singing for him, making him a beautiful song only for him... not to mention how his sugar bitch had physically shaken in pleasure, and, for most of the ride, was too far gone to think clearly. That made Recht feel good, strong, knowing that _he_ was the cause of his pleasure. Arzt belonged to him. He may be repeating himself by this point, but it still rang true no matter how much he said it.

Recht took a deep breath, and exhaled, taking in the scent of sweet, sweet sex as much as he could. Yes, he would _definitely_ go for another round. His sugar bitch didn't have _any_ say in this, he would continue regardless if Arzt ended up unconscious or not. But, judging by how he acted throughout the whole ordeal, he might just force himself to be awake just to feel everything happening to him.

With that in mind, Recht gave Arzt an impish grin, and gave him the illusion of choice, "Another round?"

Arzt felt so pleased. It was thrilling, to let go of control for once. To let his beloved take charge as his mind melt into sweet caramel soup. And his beloved looked so beautiful, even more so with that pleased smile splattered on his face. Arzt couldn’t help but feel empty as Recht pulled his dick out. He was definitely addicted to have something filling him up… Though nothing would ever feel as good as his owner’s cock.

The kiss was delightful and extremely welcome. Arzt was realising that he might be touch starved, but that wasn’t going to be an issue with Recht around. Even though he was technically supposed to be sated, Arzt was already thirsting for more. More touch, more intimacy, closeness… More _Recht_.

Whilst he was certainly hopeful for more, he knew that sooner or later his voice would give in. Arzt didn’t deem that particularly important at the moment, though. His thoughts were far from concerned—it was the feeling of emptiness that consumed him. Though, having Recht so close… Ah, he was basking on that, too.

He let out a sigh laced with longing, with hopefulness—with love. Arzt was smiling.

Then, he was pulled from his thoughts by God himself. The question that he was too afraid to ask—perhaps Recht was a telepath after all.

“Please”

He sounded needy even to his own ears, his voice small and worn.

Recht loved that his sugar agreed with him, even if he didn't know that he had no choice in the end. Arzt was so greedy, though, wanting more when he was already sore from the first round and his voice was raw. That kind of behaviour had to be punished, so Recht decided to keep the rest of the round where they were, on the ground in the middle of the medbay, destined to fuck like the beasts they were.

"You asked for it." Recht replied, his voice digging into his lower octave. What would he do this round, though? There were plenty of styles that he wanted to try out, to see which one made Arzt scream the loudest before his voice inevitably collapsed, that he couldn't choose _just one_. Recht decided then and there that he would do practically _everything_ until he himself couldn't go on any longer.

Recht gave Arzt one last look, one full of sadistic glee and pleasure, before he forced Arzt into a doggystyle position. He only paused once he was fully hard and primed to enter his sugar bitch's still-leaking entrance once again, taking the time to tell Arzt one last thing before he started fucking him raw.

"This time I won't stop until you're not much more than a quivering, sticky _mess_ on the ground, sugar bitch. When I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk for _at least_ a week. Got it? _You're mine_. _And we're not stopping until I say we're done_."

That said, Recht didn't give much room for Arzt to speak before he thrust into his ass with reckless abandon.

Recht’s voice lowered, making him _shiver_ with anticipation. Maybe he bit more than he could chew. But he wasn’t about to be deterred. He was about to show his beloved that he still had much to give.

He may not be a sweet transvestite, but he certainly was sweet to his beloved. Maybe he himself could be the sugar the other craved so ravenously. Oh, this was certainly going to be a permanent arrangement—Whether Recht was conscious during it or not.

Feeling quite lively, Arzt stole a kiss from Recht. When he was manhandled into a doggystyle position, he was nearly gleeful. Then Recht said those deliciously _filthy_ things to him and Arzt couldn’t bite back a moan of excitement.

“Are you going to just say it—”

Whatever phrase Arzt started was cut short by his beloved starting to fuck him wildly. Recht was in for a surprise—now that he had a taste, the slut was meeting his owner for every thrust, his hips dancing to the song with surprising stamina. Arzt was going to milk Recht dry—he needed all the sugar his master could provide before passing out. Maybe he ought to look into something to make things more interesting, later.

_“Fuck me harder, Recht”_

Arzt said, his voice quivering with every thrust he received. He was already moaning, though quieter, trying to make his voice last longer.

Recht was lost to the pleasure almost immediately as he thrust in and out of Arzt, able to reach places he couldn't before with the new position. He felt every small movement that his sugar made, every little convulsion, every little tear that his dick made. To pound Arzt like the slut he is was addicting to Recht, and he couldn't stop.

Though, before Recht got too far gone to even form coherent words, he demanded, "Talk dirty to me. Tell me every little detail. Don't leave anything out."

He didn't let up with his thrusts, he just kept going faster and faster, leaning over Arzt and pushing his head into the ground so he could get a better angle, to hit all the spots that his sugar bitch wanted.

Arzt was nearly drowning in pleasure when Recht reached out to him through his voice. There was a command for him to _speak_ and though he was a very, _very_ greedy bitch he still loved to please his owner.

_“I love how you fuck me so recklessly, as if you can keep going on and on to satisfy me,”_ Arzt’s brain had left some time ago. It wasn’t coming back anytime soon. _“Because, master dear, I may be your bitch, but I’ll dry you out of sugar.”_

His face pressed down against the floor, his ass up for his lover, still, Arzt felt _powerful_.

_“I know that sugar highs—”_ his voice failed, he let out a quivering moan, _“though so very powerful, can’t stand against a diet of caffeine and nicotine—!”_

Arzt stopped to catch his breath for a moment. Though his throat was tender, his adrenalin was letting him power through it.

_“So, sugar dear, you better have a fix,”_ a particular powerful thrust left him breathless. _“Or I’ll have to drug you myself—”_

Arzt pushed back to emphasise.

_“So, you won’t stop until I have my fill.”_

Arzt paused for a moment.

_“Because whilst I love—”_ a gasp cut through his phrase. _“Being your bottom, don’t think that disappointment alone will stop me from having you”_

Arzt took another break to breath, letting his voice get a little rest.

_“Oh, my beloved, how you fit so perfectly inside me—”_

Arzt’s chattering was incessant, ranging from filthy nothings to mild threats to bitchy and needy whines. He spewed poetic and science, and there was no doubt that if he could handle his violin there’d be harmonics to accompany. This time, mainly because of the order, he was doing his best to keep coherent.

_“You’re so good at filling me up, if you ever think of leaving me, I’ll kidnap you—”_

Oh, how Arzt could _talk_. Maybe if it were different times, he’d be a bard—or a physician on a nobleman’s court.

_“My sweet Recht, don’t you ever stop.”_

Recht might have been somewhat out of it because of the pleasure, but he enjoyed hearing Arzt talk dirty to him. It made him feel like he was the king of something that could never belong to anyone else. But even thought Recht was fucking Arzt senseless, he still noticed how Arzt commented about having an advantage because nicotine beats sugar, or some shit like that. Recht only thought _Damn, he's right..._ before grinning evilly and thinking _But that doesn't mean I can't **punish** him for it_...

Recht thrust harder, reaching as deep as he could within Arzt, and when he felt the tightening sensation in his testicles he smirked. He pulled out right before he could give Arzt his rewarding liquid sugar, and took a brief moment to breath, ignoring Arzt's whines. He'd get what was coming, definitely. "Arzt..." Recht let his sugar's name roll off his tongue with a husky voice, "You've been a _bad boy_ , thinking that you can outlast _me_ , your sugar daddy... you must be _punished_."

He _yanked_ Arzt off from the ground, picking him up, holding him against his body, and spinning him around so that his sugar could see the wicked grin on his face, as he _slammed_ Arzt into the nearest wall for more support. Ol' Reliable- a position that Recht vaguely recalled someone calling the upstanding citizen from the depths of his pleasure-filled mind.

Recht didn't give Arzt any time to react before he was thrusting up into him with malicious fervour, savouring all the sounds and small movements that his sugar made.

When he was close—he could practically feel how Recht was reaching his peak, the man _dared_ to pull out. He definitely didn’t whine—no, he was going to complain—but he felt like a pause was useful. He let his voice rest, taking his time to even his breath, when suddenly Recht was talking to him again.

Arzt shivered—he was _absolutely_ weak for his man’s voice, and who could blame him—when Recht called his name using _that_ tone.

Then Recht called himself a _sugar daddy_ , when he was quite sure that the one providing said sugar and was actually a father was himself and was about to complain when—

He was off the ground! How _dare_ Recht do this, their size difference wasn’t even that noticeable—Then he was slammed into a wall with astonishing force. And then Recht used his _dick_ to further pin him against the wall and Arzt was having _all of that._

_“Oh, yes, please fuck me harder. Punish me, **master** , because I have no intent on keeping quiet—” _Then Arzt started using the position to his favour. Like this, he could actually bite into the other man’s neck… or just strangle him.

Maybe he ought to try if Recht was into pain as well. With that thought in mind, he wrapped a hand around that pretty neck, kissed him silly and slowly started adding pressure.

_“How does it feel, sugar? You like when I remind you that I have claws?”_ he whispered in his ear smugly.

Recht accepted the kiss, even stuffed his tongue down Arzt's throat, but the strangling? He took a moment to think about it, trying not to keep his thrusts from losing pace, as he felt the pressure getting tighter and tighter.

_Yeah, no._ Recht thought, narrowing his eyes at Arzt, _I don't mind making you happy, **slut** , but you crossed a line. Now **suffer**_.

He had to work quickly, otherwise Arzt would retaliate. Recht put Arzt back down on the floor, on his back, and held Arzt's legs up above his head, firmly grasping his ankles before _slamming_ down into his sugar and continued his thrusting with increased intensity.

"That'll show you-" he let out a grunt, "-you little _bitch_."

Arzt could feel that something was off. But, being dropped? Really? He was okay with some roughhousing, but this _hurt_. More his pride than anything else, really. But he wasn’t just going to take that.

Recht wanted to play like this? Wanted to actually damage him? Oh, two could play this game.

The man had the audacity to put him into this ridiculous, humiliating position… But he was still strong.

Arzt shoved Recht with all he had, flight-or-fight making the adrenalin circulate faster on his body.

“No.” He picked himself up, already tensing up for a fight. “I’m sorry about strangling you, but I’ll _not_ take this.”

Arzt took a look around the room and made a disgusted sound. Yeah, this was over now. Boundaries were pushed too far, and he wasn’t willing to be put down like that.

Fuck. That was... not his intention. Recht knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he had gone too far, but he was too caught up in the moment to really think about what he was doing. He had just seen Arzt trying to usurp his power, and Recht just- didn't want that. He wanted someone to be there for him, someone who actually cared for _him_ , and not the happy-go-lucky guise that he hid behind most of the time. Well, it wasn't really a guise. But all the intense feelings had broken it regardless, and- that wasn't important right now.

What was important was the fact that Recht had gone too far this time. He was usually proud, yes, and extremely selfish when he wanted to be, but even someone like _him_ knew when something was too much. Recht had to own up to his consequences, after all, and not be a huge, big wuss like some people thought he was.

He had to hurry it up, though. Without the adrenaline keeping him going, he was just a mess of pure sugar and lack of sleep for two days. He'd crash soon, so he had to be quick about this before he passed out, and if that happened, then he wouldn't be able to have his sugar again.

_God_ , now the thought of sugar was making his stomach churn uncomfortably...

Recht stood up, trying to brush off the remnants of sex as best he could, pleading to Arzt, "No, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it- I was just so caught up, I didn't realize-" But even as the fast-spoken German fell from his mouth, Recht knew that all Arzt would hear would be excuses. He just hoped that he would accept the apology, maybe, hopefully- he's about to pass out, he can't go until-

Recht's breathing picked up, becoming more and more quick, but it started off slow enough that Arzt wouldn't be able to tell unless he was actively looking for it.

Arzt stood far from the wall he was pinned against not too long ago. His eyes scanned the room, taking in the huge mess, the shattered glass, the thrown table, his broken violin. The doctor picked up the shirt he was wearing and cleaned himself. He put on his lab coat, intent on distancing himself from the situation as much as he could. He gave Recht a cold look.

The man was trying a pathetic attempt of apologising. Arzt wasn’t listening. He picked up Dr. Recht’s coat and clothes and threw them at him.

_**“Leave.”**_ His tone was cold and unyielding, he had much to repair before Zwölf…

Grief, Zwölf. How could he ever hope to explain what happened to his son. And, oh god, Zwei must be terrified. Christ, what a mess he got involved in. Arzt sighed and went to the back to get a broom. He had so much to clean up…

Recht froze, staring after Arzt. He didn't make any motion to pick up the clothes thrown at him, he didn't do anything. He just stood there, numbness spreading from his chest through the rest of his body.

It happened again. Recht did it again. He went too far, got too cocky, tried to take too much...

His breathing quickened, and he was soon in the midst of a panic attack, wrought in the grief that fell upon him.

_It happened again- How could I do this- What the hell did I do- I need to fix this- I can't fix this- He doesn't love me anymore-_

As his breathing escalated, he could feel his heart tighten abnormally, but he didn't care anymore. He deserved this, whatever was happening. He deserved it.

Finally, after not sleeping for well over 48 hours, combined with his solely-sugar diet and the fact that he had just went through so, so much...

Recht fell dead, his heart having broken from the stress.

And his mind _**shattered**_.

By the time Arzt would return to the scene, there would be no trace of Recht except for his clothes and a bloodstain- his body had already been taken by Respawn.

The next couple of days was essentially Zwei and Zwölf taking care of Arzt. He tried to distance himself at first, but his family wouldn’t let him, which was for the best in the end. Currently, he was giving Zwei an adult-sized body. It was all going well, work was filling his mind most of the time.

Giving Zwei a larger body was satisfying work. It let Zwei wander around the infirmary and help Arzt out—and gave Zwölf a break.

Things were going mostly okay, though Zwei was very, very protective of Arzt now.

Recht was just... sitting there. In his office. Staring at the ceiling. It was an indeterminable amount of time since... well, things happened. He barely remembered how he got into his room. Maybe it was the Engineer?

Recht didn't really care about that. He didn't care that time was passing, he didn't care that he was atrophying himself from not moving at all. He barely breathed- the only indicator he was still alive, since his eyes were dead and unfocused.

He had... so much to not-think about. How he had so quickly attached the word 'Arzt' to 'sugar'... and how quickly that shattered. Sugar had... lost its meaning to him. If he wasn't so out of it, he'd notice that he was going through serious sugar withdrawals. His whole existence, once obtained through sugar, then through Arzt, and now...

Recht didn't care. Nothing mattered.

The best way to do conflict resolution was by sitting down and addressing what went wrong by talking. Which is exactly what Arzt was trying so hard to avoid. Zwei and Zwölf, however, were having none of that.

“I get that things went very wrong, but unless you go and talk it out, you are not getting closure. Things can end with revenge, sure, but you must address the elephant in the room.” Zwölf was talking at Arzt for the nth time today, not letting the topic go at all.

“Fine! Fine. I’ll go talk to him.”

“Hallelujah! I thought I’d have to record a tape and play it whilst you sleep!”

Arzt rolled his eyes at his son’s poor attempt at a joke.

“Sssso, are you going now?”

“Ja.”

“I will accompany you then, oui?” Zwei’s tone made it clear that it wasn’t a question.

“Very vell.”

And so the two headed out to the BLU base.

Recht was lying in his office, draped on the couch with a blanket on top of him. He didn't remember how he got there, not really. It might've been the Engineer who'd dragged him there and got him comfy. It didn't really matter who, though.

Arzt’s knock on the door was more courtesy than anything else. He entered the infirmary alone, Zwei decided to stay outside so as to not intimidate the other man—not yet at least. The doctor’s eyes scanned the room, finding Recht on the couch with relative ease. Arzt frowned at what he saw.

He spotted a chair and put it beside the couch, then sat.

“Recht?”

Recht didn't give an immediate response. It was like he was sleeping with his eyes open. Eventually his eyes became just that little more brighter, and he looked towards Arzt. The rest of his body didn't move at all, though, so Recht looked like a corpse just moving its eyes. The comparison would be more accurate if Arzt would take off the blanket- Recht was starved, after all.

“Zwei, I’ll need your help. He’s non-responsive, I’ll have to move him to a cot and examine him.”

In the end, Arzt was a doctor. Now, he had a patient.

Zwei was swift—he was picking Recht up with ease in mere moments. He placed the man on the cot efficiently, the blanket being removed for the examination.

Arzt appraised the state Recht was in with a calculated look.

“He’s starved, we’ll need to rehydrate him with a base serum.”

Zwei soon was efficiently searching the infirmary for the iv and other necessary equipment. Arzt took out a thermometer from his coat and after shaking it vigorously he placed it on Recht’s mouth. He put his stethoscope on and listened to the man’s breathing, measured his heartbeats, checked his pressure—which was extremely low, as expected. Overall, the man was thankfully showing no immediate signs of complications. Arzt sighed. The conversation was put on hold indefinitely.

Recht watched everything happening to him distantly, as all the constant blurs and sounds started to jump-start his mind into thinking... somewhat more passively again. He wasn't completely there still, but he was coming to. His chest ached more and more as he was brought back to the land of the living, knowing that somewhere close by was something he once called sugar.

Recht's face twitched, and his mouth opened just slightly. "Arzt...?" The sound wasn't much, just barely more than an exhalation, but it was there.

“Ja, it’s me.”

The doctor sighed. This was going to be a long-term recovery—he wasn’t sure if it was safe to send Recht to respawn.

Together with Zwei and Zwölf, whom they called for help, they moved Recht to the RED base for ease of access.

Every day Arzt reverted little by little the damage caused by the starvation. He took to talking at Recht how he was sure that the other man was lucky, or it was likely he’d stay stuck at a respawn loop—dying over and over again by starvation, his body becoming irreparable every time. It gave Arzt something to do whilst he researched on how to make Recht’s recovery faster.

With each passing day, Recht became more and more aware of his surroundings. He didn't move often, but he listened to Arzt's voice as a way to ground himself. The doctor inside him knew that he had broken some part of himself and that it took time to heal, and the other part of him wanted to go back to how things were- before he fucked up- as quickly as possible.

His body refused to move though, essentially trapping himself within his own mind. Arzt was good to him, however, and helped more than any other merc could. His talking was probably the most soothing thing Recht could hear, since not only it gave him something to listen to, but it also eased his mind a bit.

Maybe Arzt didn't hate him as much as he thought. Yes, what Recht did was terrible, and Recht hated himself for getting out of hand, but Arzt didn't seem to hate him all that much- at least on the surface.

If only his body could start functioning, then maybe Recht could formally apologize instead of just thinking about the ensuing conversation.

Then, suddenly, one day- he was able to move. Recht woke up coughing, and tried to sit up instinctively, only to fail since his body wasn't used to moving all that much yet. He felt terrible, yes, but it was already so much better than being confined to only thinking.

Arzt had been keen on doing physiotherapy to avoid muscle atrophy as much as possible, as well as taking care to avoid all other issues of staying bedded for too long. He had to move Recht to a wheelchair so he could get some sunlight, he slowly started introducing a liquid diet, he talked to the man, played music—everything he knew—and more that he had recently researched—to smooth the recovery was applied.

Zwei also nursed Recht when Arzt was otherwise busy or indisposed. He talked about how the roles changed, with the doctor becoming a patient; about how difficult for him it was to take care of someone who had caused hurt—but how Arzt viewed this as an exercise on empathy. He went on tangents on how finally being useful was making him more confident in his existence and how Zwei was conflicted about all of this.

Zwölf was perhaps the one who spoke with Recht the most, however. He was frequently seen reading research or stories for the man, clearly motivated by guilt. If it wasn’t for his stupid interference, none of this would’ve happened.

When Recht started moving on his own, Zwölf would’ve taken over the patient’s physiotherapy if not for Arzt reminding him that the only one who had experience on the treatment was himself.

Recht felt like crap, but at least he could move on his own now. His chest still hurt so much from thinking about everything he did to Arzt, but he had to overcome it. Somehow. Maybe by talking to Arzt, since that was the more logical explanation than just sitting on his depressed ass. He was a doctor, dammit, he knew what he had to do.

Slowly but surely, Recht sat up, his body aching, but he was stubborn. He had to talk to Arzt. He had to apologize. "Arzt...?" Recht called out weakly, looking for the man.

Arzt was reading a book when he heard Recht’s call. He stood up and navigated to his patient’s bed.

“Oh, Recht. I’m glad you’re feeling good enough to move. Here, let me help,” the man adjusted the angle of the cot to a more sitting position. “Vat can I do? Do you need somezing?”

Recht felt a stab of guilt as he stared at Arzt. It hurt, it hurt a lot, but he had to talk to him. It took him a moment to compose himself so he wouldn't have a panic attack. He took a deep breath, before saying softly, "... I'm sorry."

"I apologise as vell. Vat happened...?" Arzt knew that this conversation was unavoidable. It was better to have it now rather than later—it was interfering with Recht’s treatment, after all, and that is unacceptable.

He would never have his patients fail to recover. Never again.

"I- I don't know." Recht confessed, trying to remember what exactly happened. It was blurry, yes, but he could still feel the remnants of emotion that sparked from it. "Zhis has happened before, zhe first und last time I... but I couldn't control myself zhen, either. I'm so sorry..."

Recht was only slightly aware of the fact that he didn't exactly answer the question, but he felt the need to apologize again. He doesn't want to lose the only person who really saw him for him. He doesn't want to be alone anymore- he's trying desperately to mend the string that bound them for a short moment, not at all sure if it was working or not. And that scared him.

Recht was scared that he'd lose the only one who gave him any sort of affection.

_Please don't go..._

“Zis… lack of control. Vat caused it?” Arzt knew that he wasn’t a specialist on the mind—he was primarily a surgeon, after that incident happened. But that never stopped him from keeping up with the latest literature on the fields of psychology and psychiatry.

Whatever this issue was, he was going to try and help. This changed his own view on what happened that day. Sure, he was hurt, but Recht apologised. And now, Arzt was going to help him fix this.

"I'm not entirely sure..." But Recht had a lot of time to think while he was... indisposed, so he forged onwards with his hypothesis. "But it might have been because I vas sexually repressed? Maybe? Und since I have only done it once before vith anozher person, I didn't know all about vhat I liked. But, eh..."

Recht paused, feeling a little embarrassed to admit how he felt, but he had to tell him. Had to explain himself.

"... Ozher people see me as naïve, like a doormat to be valked on. I don't like zhat. So, it feels... _good_... to be zhe one in charge. Power is... _addictive_..."

He had to tell him why he hurt him, why he did what he did. _Do it._

"... und so, I'm guessing vhen jou tried to... 'usurp' my power... I didn't like zhat. Und so I hurt jou. I'm sorry... I truly vasn't able to control myself."

There. It was said and done. Hopefully Arzt would still accept him as he was, and not toss him away in disgust like his previous partner did.

“I see.”

That explained many, many things. Recht truly didn’t mean to hurt him, and that was relieving. Now that he knew that the other man lacked in experience, he could help him discover things in a safe manner. They could talk over kinks and explore each other without getting hurt in the process.

This is the exact reason why conversation was so important. Arzt realised how much honestly mattered in relationships. Maybe it was one of the reasons why he never had one before. That and emotional unavailability.

This time, Arzt wanted to do things right. He wanted to step towards a healthy future—not alone, but together with Recht. Things weren’t ‘salvageable’. They were very much fixable. Their relationship would have trials—he knew from second-hand experience that it was a normal and healthy thing. But wasn’t the most important thing between humans the ability to communicate and problem solve to live in a society formed by different relationship nuclei?

“Zank you for telling me zat. Now zat I know zat, ve can vork on it.” Arzt flashed a half-smile at Recht. “I must admit zis is ze first time I’m considering a relationship. Most of my encounters vere… casual.”

Arzt still got embarrassed by talking about such topics, regardless of how he was supposed to act mature about it. Perhaps he should consider himself a bit on the repressed side as well.

“How are you feeling, though? Vould you like to try some wasser?” Arzt couldn’t help himself—he touched the other’s cheek rather tenderly.

Work on it. Considering. Arzt was... still wanting a relationship with him? Even after everything he'd done? That... made Recht happy.

He returned Arzt's smile with a small one of his own, mentally noting that Arzt was clearly more knowledgeable about this than he would ever be, what with all the 'causal relationships' he was in.

It made him happy to know that he was Arzt's first, true relationship. It made him feel special, in a way. Recht was Arzt's first relationship. It almost didn't seem real, with how magical the revelation was.

It was nice. His chest almost didn't hurt as bad, knowing all this.

Recht leaned into the touch subconsciously, feeling like a touch-starved kitten, and sighed, saying, "Ja... I vould like some wasser, danke. Und... well, I'm not quite _fine_ , but I feel better zhan I did." Recht gave a smile, "Danke, for all jou have done for me... I don't deserve jou."

“Nonsense. If I felt like you didn’t deserve me, I’d have attempted to fix you via respawn.” Arzt explained, ending with a low chuckle. “I’ll get you some wasser.” He pets the man’s cheek before leaving.

Immediately after stepping into the kitchen, Zwölf was hugging him, teary eyed.

“He’s awake, then! I need to go apologise to you two and—”

“Son calm down. Drink some water. Zen you can apologise to us.”

Zwölf nodded meekly, doing as told. Arzt returned to the infirmary with a glass of water and Zwölf trailing behind and looking like a guilty puppy.

“Would you like to try to hold the glass on your own or should I give it to you?” Arzt addressed his priorities like a proper doctor. Patient first, visitants later.

Recht smiled after Arzt when he left the room. Truly, Arzt was too good to him. Recht was too violent and imperfect for someone like him. But he'd try his best, if not for himself, then for Arzt.

He was staring at nothing in particular when Arzt came back in, and he noticed that Zwölf had come in as well. He remembered hearing the boy talk about his guilt, and considering his previous time and current expression, Recht couldn't really blame him at all.

It was Recht who had acted on his feelings. Zwölf had nothing to do with it.

Recht gave Arzt a smile, saying, "I believe I can hold it on my own, danke."

“I need to apologise to both of you. I shouldn’t have interfered and said it was a date and tried to make you too spend more time together and and—”

“Breath, Zwölf.”

The young man paused to breathe deeply.

“I’m sorry.” Zwölf clearly felt really bad.

Arzt pat his back.

Recht was sipping from his water with shaky hands as Zwölf spoke. He waited until the boy was done and set his water down and gave the Zwölf a patient smile.

"It's alright. I hold nozhing against jou. It vas my fault, anyway. I vas zhe one to start everyzhing. I could have stopped myself, but, eh..." Recht chuckled nervously, feeling a blush spread across his cheeks, "I could not resist his charm... so it is my fault, not jours."

“T-thanks!” Zwölf smiled shyly before running off from the infirmary altogether.

Arzt sighed and shook his head amusedly.

“So, I vas zat charming, huh.” Arzt smiled cockily. “You’re certainly sweet yourself, Recht.” The doctor caressed his patient’s—hopefully not only that—cheek. “I have some more vork to do, unfortunately. Vould you like to read somezing? I have Stoker, Shelly, Vilde, Hoffmann, Gail… As vell as plenty of practical literature, of course.”

Recht blushed, looking away from Arzt, but turned his gaze back towards him when his cheek was caressed. The touch felt like fire, but it wasn't a bad feeling. If anything, it showed just how much Arzt cared for him.

And hearing Arzt calling him 'sweet'...

_Hot_...

Recht let out an exhale that felt way too warm to be healthy, and told Arzt, "I vould razher be vith jou... if zhat's fine vith jou, of course..."

Arzt smirked as an idea came to mind.

“Of course.” He picked Recht up and brought him to his office, where he sat down with Recht on his lap on the sofa.

He resumed writing his report on the latest experiment he had on Zwei—which was a whopping success. Body transfer was becoming easier and easier the more he practiced it. He began narrating what he was doing to Recht, soon coming to find a balance between his desk work and petting Recht’s hair.

This was oddly soothing to Arzt. It made the duller parts of his work (paperwork etc) more tolerable. Perhaps he ought to set this as routine for as long as Recht was here.

Recht's stomach swirled with emotion as he was placed on Arzt's lap. He was slightly surprised when he didn't mind it all that much, since he was sure that he would be more... not accepting of it, given how he was with the whole ordeal earlier.

Perhaps it only happened when Recht was in the throes of lust?

It was definitely for the best, though. Recht didn't want to get violent, it just... happened.

He listened intently to Arzt, finding his voice soothing. Arzt's hand, just idly petting him, felt nice. He lent into the touch like a needy dog, and if he had a tail it would be wagging. He _really_ liked the attention...

“And vith zat, I’m done for ze day!”

Arzt was happy to be done with his work, surprisingly enough. He set his work aside and repositioned so he could hug Recht easily. He just sat there, soaking in the warmth, the serenity. Arzt was pleased, it was overall a good day. He gently kissed Recht’s cheek.

Nursing Recht back to health was deeply therapeutic. Arzt was, truth to be told, happy to take care of Recht. He felt more like himself—in familiar waters. He wasn’t sure what to do now, though. He hoped he was coming across as caring, as that was his intention.

He knew he had to get up, eventually, but right now he felt too comfortable to move. The doctor wandered if this was normal behaviour or not. It certainly _felt_ right but feelings could be misleading.

“Are you comfortable?” he inquired, his voice lower and softer. This struck as intimate.

How Arzt was embracing Recht, the secluded room, the mood… It all felt borderline _romantic_ , somehow. He wanted to kiss Recht, but he wasn’t certain if that was the ‘right’ thing to do. He settled, somewhat appeased, with nuzzling against his… future partner neck.

Recht felt _nice_.

Truthfully, while he had been paying attention Recht spoke, he had also been paying attention to all the small movements underneath him- breathing, heartbeat, other muscle movement...

The hug he was in felt comforting, like he was enveloped in a warm hearth. It was soothing, to be held tenderly like he was. Recht smiled at the kiss, leaning back into Arzt. It was nice.

He closed his eyes, basking in the warmth and silence, but slowly opened them when he heard Arzt's low, _sexy_ voice...

" _Extremely_..." Recht breathed out, his pulse quickening.

He nuzzled his head against Arzt when the other put his against his neck. Recht shivered, feeling Arzt's breath on his tender and bare neck. It was... a _sweet, sugary_ feeling...

Arzt could _feel_ every reaction Recht had, holding him this close. He heard the other man’s breathing quicken, how he leaned into every touch, how _warm_ and _right_ it felt to hold him so close. When Recht shivered… Arzt’s own breathing hitched.

He felt so _sensitive_ , so oddly _vulnerable_ , like the proximity shattered some barriers. He slowly traced Recht’s muscles with his fingers. Arzt placed a fleeting kiss on the other’s neck. This was all new and he was feeling _adventurous_ …

“I can _feel_ you shivering, liebling…” Arzt murmured against Recht’s ear. “So very close to me…” his voice was huskier and _warm._

Recht’s weight resting against him… it was tantalising.

Recht's heart was beating quickly, his stomach was swirling, his groin was on fire. He felt _so, so warm_... but it felt _so nice_...

To be held, to be enveloped, to be loved... truly, it was nice. Was this how Arzt felt on that fated day, so long ago? It wasn't bad... though, if Recht were to be honest, he still preferred _giving_ it rather receiving it...

And now he was thinking about it all again. The first round, Arzt's submission, how Recht felt on top of the world... he wanted to feel that way again, but it was too soon. He still felt guilty, but all the guilt was slowly washed away by Arzt's tender care...

Perhaps they could have that again. Properly, next time. That way Recht won't accidentally hurt his sugar again...

Recht snuggled closer, rubbing himself against Arzt, and muttered back lowly, "It caught me by surprise... jou're beginning to feel like sugar, again..."

Recht wanted to taste sugar again, it's been too long since he last had some... he was still in withdrawal, technically, and he wanted his addiction back.

“Then kiss me,” Arzt said, slowly, “please.”

This was all about the small steps. They would achieve their victory together, but that wouldn’t stop Arzt from celebrating each and every step towards their goal. It feels good; to give and receive affection again. _Romantic_ affection.

Arzt was relaxed. This felt _wholesome_ , like it wouldn’t stunt any progress but instead would further it. Arzt was close to Recht and it felt _fantastic_. The man couldn’t help but smile. He had to test a theory, however: just _how_ positively would Recht react to his requests? He was trying to settle boundaries with actions, instead of words. He hasn’t ever been good with words.

“How does this feel to you? Too quick? Enough?” The questions were important, however intrusive they felt.

"Nein, nein, it's fine." Recht said quickly, "Zhis is fine. Just... _warm_. _It's nice..._ " He whispered the last bit in German, not really thinking all that well to translate everything in his head (even though he was practically as fluent as a native, but that didn't matter at the moment).

Recht had to start out small, though. He didn't want to go too quick like last time, since that had ended terribly. So, he would comply with the request.

Arzt knew what to do. More than what Recht did. And Recht trusted Arzt to lead him through this.

Recht turned around and locked his lips with Arzt, taking it slow at first, but progressively becoming more passionate as he deepened the kiss and brushed his tongue against Arzt's lips.

Arzt complied, though he was set on taking things slowly. He wanted this to drag on for as long as possible. Tenderness like this felt _safe_. The man reigned on his feelings, tuning them out until everything was nearly muted. He couldn’t let emotions seize control of his actions. He needed a clear head.

He kissed lazily, with little-to-no eagerness. Only soft, tender kisses for now. Arzt let Recht dominate him, though, humming like a pleased cat. There was no need for hurrying things alone. They had time.

On the back of his mind, Arzt wasn’t sure if letting this happen was the right thing to do. _His_ dom had a penchant for getting carried away…

He broke the kiss. He, too, switched to German.

“Dear…”

Arzt didn’t want to ruin things, though. He felt insecure. What was he supposed to do in situations like this? Lacking an answer made him anxious… But he wanted to rely on Recht, too.

Recht buried his head into Arzt's neck, smiling like a loon against his soft flesh. The whole situation felt surreal, almost magical in nature. Were they really doing this again? Was this actually happening, or was he still in his self-induced coma?

He had to remember to not go so fast, otherwise he would lose control. And if he lost control, he would hurt Arzt. He can't let that happen. Recht had to control himself, reign himself in as much as possible so he didn't lash out.

" _Sugar_..." Recht mumbled against Arzt's skin, holding him tight. He didn't want to let go- he felt so warm next to him...

Arzt held Recht closer still when the other buried his face against him. ‘If… if he bites me there, I might just lose myself…’ His neck was too sensitive for his own good. Feeling Recht’s breathing against it was already _nearly_ too much.

He shivered.

He attempted to calm down, but it was difficult when he had Recht so very close… He swallowed in dry, his skin already flushing red. Everything was magnified when he was submitting, and it was too easy to give into the mindset. He needed, desperately, to work on his self-control.

He tried thinking of anything else, but his thoughts quickly scattered, analysing the current scene. How his office’s door was closed, how they were both feeling _too much_ , how easy it’d be to give in. He tried focusing on how the comfortable warmth would be perfect for a lazy nap, how they could cuddle and watch a movie, how they needed a proper distraction from each other.

With each second that passed, it was like Arzt became increasingly more aware of everything. He tried thinking about what he was going to prepare for dinner, instead. It wasn’t working.

Recht could feel Arzt shiver when he put his face in his neck. _Right, he's sensitive..._ Recht definitely remembered how much he screamed when he bit him, so maybe...? _No... not yet. We need to... take it slow. I don't want to hurt him, not ever again. But I'm not sure what I like... other than what I told him before._ Recht's mind was like soft, gooey caramel; hard to think through. The warmth surrounding him was making him take time- or have more difficulty- thinking.

_... Maybe he wants this? Not slow, but quick... maybe. We should... get prepared, if he wants it._

"Sugar...?" Recht's voice was a bit louder, but not by much, as he kept his face buried in Arzt's neck and held him tight, "... how far do you want to take this?"

He had to keep Arzt's self-interests as his main priority, otherwise he'd do too much damage to him. Asking for consent and opinion didn't hurt him, though. Probably for the best that he actually asked this time.

Arzt shivered again. He tentatively placed a hand on Recht’s hair. He _kept his face against his neck and that was making his brain hazy._

_“Please bite me, love.”_ Arzt _begged_.

His self-control just left. His breathing got shallower. He grinded against Recht. This felt so good, too good, not enough and too much. It was making Arzt crazy. He _needed_ more; it wasn’t a question.

And part of him knew that Recht would provide. He had to; he was _his bitch._ The feelings were too intense, Arzt just succumbed.

_“Please, love, I need you so much, I’m so empty without you, please, Recht, take care of me,”_ Arzt was already blabbing on, needy, oh-so-greedy. _“I missed you so much, Recht, my master, please, I’m so hungry for you…”_

Arzt bared his neck to Recht.

Recht blinked. _Damn, he's a greedy bitch._ Then he smirked. _He's **my**_ _greedy bitch_.

All the begging that Arzt was doing, the pleading, how he called him 'master', how he grinded against him... it made Recht feel _good_. But this time, he wouldn't get too carried away. He wouldn't hurt his sugar. Never again.

Recht smirked and complied to his sugar's request. He bit Arzt up and down, marking him as his once again, but this time it would stay that way. Recht kissed and licked him as well, trying to show through action just how much he missed being with Arzt. He also completely turned around so that he was straddling him, and was pushing his hips down onto him, trying to get as close as possible.

This was intoxicating. It is exactly what Arzt needed. He could feel his heartbeat pick up, his skin heats up, he was diving face first into _pure_ pleasure. Every single bite, mark, nibble made him go straight into overdrive.

Then Recht began to straddle him and the _weight on top of him_ , how he already felt _pinned in place_ , how it felt like there was nothing for him to do but _lap it up_ … Arzt was panting, clinging to Recht as if the man was his lifeline.

Every gesture burnt into him who he belongs to, what he was good for, how much Recht missed having him—Arzt loved it, craved it, _needed it._

_“Recht—”_ his voice rose, he let out a shameless cry.

"You're lost without me, aren't you?" Recht murmured in-between bites, "Admit it- I'm the only one who can make you feel this way."

He kissed Arzt deeply, shoving his tongue into his mouth and making it _last_. Then Recht took off Arzt's shirt, remembered to hold back and _not_ tear it off this time, and did the same for his own. _Just take it slow, no need to rush..._ Recht thought, making sure that he left some part of himself to make sure that his actions were watched, _We can take all the time we need, even if my sugar is greedy..._

He grasped onto Arzt's hair with one hand, bringing him closer, deeper, while the other roamed across Arzt's bare chest, occasionally pinching his nipples, fingering the hem of his pants, brushing up against his erection teasingly.

Yes, Recht would _definitely_ make this last, if only to hear Arzt say all those dirty things, and _especially_ sing for him... the pleading only fuelled him.

_“Yes, I am, I need you—”_ a high-pitched moan broke the sentence. _“I never felt like this before you.”_

Arzt moaned particularly loudly when his owner pinched his nipple; his hips rocketing upwards.

_“Please, do it again, please master.”_ Arzt’s voice was but a needy mewl.

His master’s hands on him were heavenly; he couldn’t stop making loud lewd noises.

_“Can I touch you, please, I want you in my mouth, Recht, please—”_ if anyone heard they wouldn’t believe this was Arzt.

He sounded eager to please, desperate, needy, so very _subby, like the bitch he always was._ Arzt felt so empty, he craved his master’s cock, his delightfully sweet cum, his _big cock filling him up so good, stretching him open like the slut he is, making his inside feel like jelly._ **God** , how Arzt loved Recht.

He was going to be so good for him, he was going to be worthy of taking his cock, of sucking that tasty dick, of having the marks on his body.

_**“My god, Recht, let me be good to you, please—”** _

"You want it?" Recht's tone was teasing. " _Good_. Show me how much of a slut you really are."

He took shimmied Arzt out of his pants and his boxers, doing the same to himself shortly after, having half a mind to not rip them for once. Though, he was feeling a bit cheeky, and gave Arzt a single stroke to his dick before kissing him again.

God... he missed this. The way Arzt wanted him so badly made his whole body catch fire, and it made him feel powerful. His sugar would do anything to make him feel good, like the little greedy bitch he was. Not to mention how warm his sugar was, how addicting it was to have him be so _tight_ around him...

Recht stood up in front of Arzt, smirking down at his sugar bitch. " _Suck._ " He demanded.

Arzt immediately started sucking. Obeying the command made him feel so good, though his craving for cock certainly helped. Arzt was openly worshipping his master’s dick, licking and sucking, massaging, kissing it… It’s warmth inside his mouth, how well it fit, how thick it was, how it was pinning his tongue down… Arzt was thirsty for it all.

He attempted to take the dick further down his throat, fighting valiantly against his gagging reflex. So far, he was winning. He was moaning around the cock, humming, being the best bitch he could. Arzt was loving every second of this.

Every time he removed the cock to take a breather, he kissed it. The slut was also marking the delightful thighs, so pleasant that he wouldn’t mind having his head squeezed by them. His master was so perfect.

Arzt didn’t deserve such a good master. But that wouldn’t stop him from trying to be the best bitch ever.

Recht moaned, loving the way that Arzt was taking his dick. His throat was tight and heavenly, and that, along with the vibrations and licking, was making him feel _so good_.

Arzt was such a good slut for him, truly. Recht didn't deserve him at all, but here he was, praising his cock like it was blessed by God himself. He felt his mind try and slip into dangerous territory, telling him to run Arzt through like his dick was a spear, and Recht only half listened to it.

He grasped Arzt by the back of his head, forcing his sugar bitch to go faster than he was already doing, and grunted at the extreme feeling of his cock being squeezed tight by the inner reaches of his throat. He thrusted wildly, making Arzt take it all the way to the base of his cock, and it wasn't long until all the intense motions started to make himself tightened.

Of course, he knew that his sugar _loved_ his cum, so right before he spilled, he took the tip of his cock to Arzt's _warm_ mouth and grunted as he squirted into Arzt with the intensity of a cannon.

Arzt felt blessed.

His master was moaning _because of him_ and that made him feel fulfilled. He was succeeding at being good, though he’d never be good enough for his owner. Arzt knew better than to say that he was the perfect slut—he still had much to learn before he could _truly_ please his Master.

When his beloved Master set the rhythm, Arzt could truly appreciate being such a slut. Feeling his throat get used by his Owner was utter bliss. Every time that fat cock forced itself down his throat, how his Master’s thrusts were getting faster, more erratic, telling him how close he was to receive his reward… Arzt was moaning harder, finding the difficulty to breath _appealing._

Getting choked on his Owner’s cock was **paradise**.

Then his sweet, nice Master gave him a treat: his cum on his mouth, where he could savour and appreciate like it deserved. The taste wasn’t as sweet as it should’ve been—The slut would have to please his Master with his other skills soon.

_“Thank you, Master”_ Arzt licked his lips and smiled, eyes nearly black with arousal.

_Okay... I should ask him first before fucking him like an animal._ Recht narrowed his eyes in thought, before saying, "You've been a good little slut, so I'll let you decide what you want to do."

Hopefully he wouldn't get too out of control and hurt Arzt. That would be the worst thing he could do, but now, since he's thinking- well, not _completely_ , but still- sort of logically this time around, it shouldn't happen.

And, by doing this, Recht could find out a couple things. One, how far Arzt's greed went, and two, how much Arzt wanted to please him.

Regardless of what Arzt wanted, Recht would be fucking him silly in the end.

_“I want to please Master.”_ Arzt purred, licking his fingers and beginning to loosen himself up for Master. _“Master is too good for his bitch…”_

Arzt _needed_ that cock inside him, however. When he felt that he had loosened himself enough that Master wouldn’t have too much trouble fucking him, he spread his cheeks wide.

_“Your slut is ready for you, Master dear, so pl-e-a-se…”_ His voice was lecherous. _“Please use me to your heart’s content.”_

The bitch needed that fat cock inside him. He needed to _please, to sate, to show to his Owner how eager and willing he is._

Recht blinked, only slightly surprised, as his more logical mind told him that even though Arzt was eager, he should probably go get some lube. Recht agreed to that, since he had to be the Responsible Adult (and also since Arzt clearly wasn't thinking straight, which inwardly made him feel _extremely_ pleased and _deeply_ amused).

"You can please me in just a moment-" Recht started, glancing around the room. He almost felt like he had to shove something in Arzt to keep him occupied for the short while he'd be away, but he also knew that Arzt wouldn't like him leaving at all. Then his brain informed him of just where he last saw it- in the hidden lab. "-but first I must retrieve the proper equipment..."

Then he quickly went towards the door to the hidden lab.

He felt terrible for leaving Arzt like that, but he had to be responsible, no matter how much his lewder mind demanded he go back and fuck Arzt raw... he had to resist it, for the time being.

Arzt was heartbroken. His master left him. He sat up, looking lost, feeling horrible. Did he push too much? Did master want another answer? Arzt hugged himself, looking like a kicked puppy.

His master left. He wasn’t good enough. He left. Arzt was alone. It hurt. It hurt so much. His eyes were watering. He was just trying to be good…

Zwei hid under the operation table when he heard footsteps towards him. He was nearly caught red-handed; his twin cocks were still wet, and his cloaca was dripping. The embarrassment was making him heat up and blush. Zwei was fairly certain of what Recht was trying to find…

Slowly, he slithered from under the table. He towered over Recht. He shyly got the lube from a hidden corner and handed it to the man.

Intense eye contact. Zwei looked away, blushing harder.

Recht stared back at Zwei after accepting the lube, not at all amused or intimidated. He noticed him... dripping, for lack of a better word. "You must be enjoying yourself..." Recht noted dryly, but gave a tiny nod and said, "Thank you. I will go continue my work now, goodbye."

_God, that was awkward._ Recht thought as he walked away, back through the doors.

But when he noticed Arzt lying there, looking heartbroken, tears in his eyes... he was obviously upset that he left. Recht felt conflicted about this. On one hand, it showed how much Arzt was dependent on him, and how much he needed Recht, on the other, well... it wasn't nice to see him crying because he left.

Recht ran to him, and held him close, petting his hair and giving him soft kisses. "Shh, it's okay..." Recht whispered. "It'll be alright, sugar, I only left to get something so you could feel more pleasure... I'm not leaving you, not ever again... I'll be sure to be good for you, as much as I'm sure you'll love to be good for me."

Zwei slithered quietly back to his spot near Arzt’s office. The acoustics are great.

Arzt was still crying when he felt the soft kisses and pets. He opened his eyes, hopeful, and when he saw Recht… He placed a big kiss on his lips.

_“You’re back!”_ Arzt was peppering Recht with soft kisses, smiling.

‘His master was back! He didn’t leave him! He was back!’

Arzt was happy, smiling wide and hugging Recht close. He hadn’t been abandoned. Recht was there, with him, right now.

_“I’m always going to stay with you, beloved,”_ Arzt’s voice was nearly saccharine, _“and I’ll always be good for you.”_

The bitch was so happy. He needed to be ready for his Master, however. Arzt played with his nipples, working himself back up.

Recht's mouth pulled into a line for a split moment, before giving Arzt a deep kiss. He didn't make it last too long, however, he still had to prepare his sugar for what was to come.

He poured lube onto his fingers and stuck them up Arzt's ass, getting it lubricated as well he could while also trying to make up for his absence by stretching his fingers to add to the pleasure. And since he was feeling particularly terrible (and totally not because it felt great to see Arzt acting like a little slut for him) he decided to not only increase the number of fingers to a total of five, but also pump his cock a little.

Only a little, though. Recht didn't want him to come too early and ruin his fun.

He gave him another kiss once he felt like Arzt was sufficiently lubed up, and positioned himself by his entrance, asking, "Ready?"

Arzt’s brain fried when his master finger-fucked him. He felt too full and decidedly empty at the same time—he needed a cock deep inside him and not just fingers. He was still moaning lasciviously, trembling, his dick hard and reddened.

_“Master, please shove your cock inside me, I need it so much,”_ Arzt all but cried, red in the face and with a shaky voice.

He needed it, but he wasn’t going to be bad and take it himself. No, he knew how important it was that his owner gave it to him because he _deserved_ it. Arzt stifled a moan by biting his lip, his nails dragging on Recht’s back. He wanted to be good for his master, which he could only achieve by exerting a minimum of self-control.

He pinched his nipples with wanton abandon. He crossed his legs on Recht’s back and let his head hang loosely, also exposing his neck. He craved Recht’s affections fiercely.

Recht grinned when Arzt pleaded so beautifully- it was music to his ears, and every little sound his sugar bitch made empowered him. He couldn't lose himself completely, however. He had to make sure he didn't hurt Arzt, and instead reward him for bringing him back from the brink of death.

He'd make sure to give as much to Arzt as he could. It was only right.

With that in mind, Recht still wanted to tease him a bit. So, he waited to fuck Arzt wildly, just barely able to restrain himself, and nibbled on his neck and rubbed his cock all over Arzt's ass for a short while. It felt good to hear Arzt beg and moan, _pleading_ for Recht to stuff his cock into him and wear him like a living cock sleeve...

Finally, Recht gave Arzt a deep kiss and _slowly_ , so very slowly, entered Arzt. He would take as much time as he needed, in order to, well, not lose control for one, but also to try to extend the session for as long as possible before they both collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

Zwei entered the room only mildly hesitantly, always a silent creature in a manner that only a spy-sniper-snake could be. He coiled up, appreciating the view like the voyeur he is. His creator looked beautiful like this, but he knew he couldn’t touch him without permission. Right now, Arzt belonged to Recht.

Watching the two medics shouldn’t be this arousing, the human part of his mind knew. But the scent of sex and lust was too strong, even without tasting the air with his forked tongue. Zwei was deeply affected; he went back to masturbating quietly, fingering himself slow and deep.

Arzt didn’t realise that Zwei was in the room. He was busy (finally) taking cock. Recht’s kisses were welcome, the affection making his heart flutter. He loved this intimacy, how there were other feelings attached to this other lust.

He slowly trailed kisses on his master’s jaw, careful on not being too enthusiastic and accidentally biting him. His master set the pace to something slow akin to lovemaking and not feral fucking. It made him melt.

Arzt met his master’s thrusts, attempting at the same leisure pace but always ending up needier. He couldn’t keep his hands quiet either, always wandering on Recht’s body. His half-lidded eyes, feverish skin, salacious moans… It all formed a divinely sinful picture.

Recht moaned quietly, loving the tightness on his cock, Arzt's hands all over him, the small kisses he received... it felt _so nice_. Arzt was taking it like a little slut, and though Recht wanted to go faster, he had to go slowly. Maybe it was for the best this way. This way, at least, he could control his actions and make it more enjoyable for Arzt, while also getting tons of pleasure for himself.

It wasn't until Recht was fucking his sugar at a mildly fast rate that he noticed (or sensed/heard a _squelch_ that didn't come from him) someone else in the room. _Ah... he finally decided to come into the room instead of hanging outside like some depraved old man..._ Recht thought, and spoke out to Zwei, "Are you just going to stand there?"

He tried to make it sound as much like an invitation as possible. Arzt was greedy, and Recht wanted him to get more out of this than he did. Perhaps some help would suffice? A snake-man would definitely make things more interesting...

Zwei practically grinned at the invitation. He slithered towards the couch and wrapped himself around (and under) Arzt. He was trying to align his cloaca when Arzt gripped and positioned him so that he could also fuck himself on one of the cocks.

Arzt mewed lewdly, his ass _finally_ getting enough. He felt so very full. He could see a slight bulge on his lower abdomen, showing how much of a cock-slut he is. Seeing that made him moan and tighten up, slightly interrupting the pace.

Zwei’s sharp claws dragged over his sensitive nipples, proportioning small sparks of pain. Arzt cried out again.

_“I’m so full, Master, thank you, thank you, I love you so much, everything feels so good,”_ words were pouring out of Arzt’s mouth like a river, the man couldn’t possibly keep silent.

It wouldn’t be surprising if everyone on this side of the base could hear him _scream_.

Recht couldn't really stop himself now. The sensation of not only Arzt's tight ass, but also the grinding against another cock? In that same ass?

It felt _so good_.

Recht started to thrust wildly, not caring that he was supposed to take it slow and not get carried away. He also started pumping Arzt's cock and biting his neck, trying to get Arzt to sing for him as much as possible. Recht lived for Arzt's music, it was just so pleasing to his ears.

"Come on, _slut_..." Recht murmured lowly, his demand strong, " _Sing for me_."

He continued to thrust faster and faster into his sugar, loving every second that his cock was squeezed and rubbed. It wouldn't be much longer now. He wanted to make this count, though, so he tried to hold himself back to make it last as long as possible.

Arzt held Recht’s head against his neck tenderly, loving every moment of this. Feeling the two cocks inside his ass with each thrusting at their own pace made Arzt _cry_ from the intense pleasure. The sensations were overwhelming; receiving this much affection was making him feel boneless.

Arzt _sang_ , high notes of pure pleasure fleeing his throat. His whole body sang with him, every bite, every scratch, every thrust and pinch, pump and lick. He was a live wire. He thrust himself onto the cocks, singing praise and pleas alike.

Zwei was melting over the intense heat. He had never fucked his creator before and doing so whilst the other was taking more cock was too much. He hissed out in pleasure, his forked tongue tasting the sex-heavy air and Arzt’s skin alike. His senses were haywire over this.

His thrusting was growing more and more erratic as he got closer to cumming. He _needed_ to breed his whorish creator. Fuck his cum deep inside him, scenting him as also _his._ Arzt was clearly a breeding bitch, and he deserved this and much more.

Recht could feel himself nearing the edge now- the multitude of sensations were overwhelming and was making him get more and more erratic. Suddenly, his balls tightened, and Recht forced himself as deep as possible into Arzt, trying to get his liquid sugar as deep as possible. Then he continued thrusting while cumming, making everything slick and sticky.

There was so much cum, Recht felt like his cock was acting like a stopper to prevent it all from leaking out. But he didn't want to take it out just yet, he wanted Arzt to drown in it first.

So, he just lied down on top of his sugar bitch, panting heavily and stroking his hair, muttering lowly in his ear and giving him soft kisses, " _You're so tight, slut, so warm... I don't want to exit you just yet..._ " He bit Arzt's neck, giving him a hickey, then continued saying, " _But there's still so much to do, not much holding me back from **fucking you wild** again..._"

Zwei was gently petting Arzt now, somewhat sated but immensely pleased. He lazily coiled around them all, like a loose hug. The chimaera half-hissed half-sighed in content.

_“Ssssuch a good sssslut.”_ The creature, too, spoke in German, lowly and near his bottom’s ear. He was busy pressing light kisses against every centimetre of skin near. _“You took two cocksss like a proper breeding bitch…”_

Arzt’s high was never-ending. He could feel the two dicks plugging all the cum inside him and it made him feel accomplished. Being sandwiched between Recht and Zwei made him feel safe, comforted and in his role. He peppered his master with kisses, making low hums of appreciation. His breathing was still on the shallow side since he was still too sensitive to calm down.

_“Master can fuck me whenever he wants, I’m his to use…”_ the words were muddy because Arzt was still too fucked-out to enunciate.

Arzt felt floaty and carefree.

Recht smirked, and prepared himself for what was going to be a _long_ next few hours...

They went at it, all three of them, for a long time, fucking like rabbits. Recht made sure to mark all of Arzt as _his_ , sort of ignoring the fact that Zwei was also there. There were a few times where Recht growled towards Zwei, only wanting Arzt to himself, but he stopped himself from getting too possessive. Recht had never felt more alive, though, owning another person like this. It was _so good_.

Towards the end of it, Arzt wasn't much more than a mushy pile of happy flesh, and Recht felt immensely pleased as he gazed upon his masterpiece. There wasn't an inch of Arzt that _wasn't_ covered in cum. He was completely covered, head to toe, inside and out.

After the long session, Recht curled up next to Arzt, holding him close and snuggling him, not caring that his own cum got onto him and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my girlfriend, Uprisist, who goes along with my stupid ideas.


End file.
